


The Witch's Flower

by mikitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Spirit Guides, Top Seo Changbin, binsung, human!jisung, witch!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikitty/pseuds/mikitty
Summary: And how could Changbin resist those eyes, as sweet as honey but so ironically sinful in their innocence? Jisung was a human, but he was so pure that he looked like an angel to him. And Changbin was a witch, it was an oxymoron. He had literally taken the most precious of all works of art and disfigured it with dirty mud, that was what Changbin did with Jisung. The dearest, sweetest and perfect Jisung, who kept staring at him, begging him with those pretty eyes which made his heart melt.(or,where Jisung accidentally evokes a spirit guide, Changbin, who actually is a witch.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Witch's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> uhm idk this is pure sh*t but i love binsung so  
> this probably has many grammar errors, sorry, english is not my first language!! :((

October 27th

  
The cold breeze caressed his cheeks as he walked down the street. The bright orange sun was slowly hiding itself, it was soon disappearing to leave its place to the almost full moon.  
There wasn’t any noise other than that of his shoes that involuntarily stepped on the dry leaves along the road. Jisung smiled. That atmosphere gave him a strange, pleasant sensation. He couldn’t wait to return home, greet his mum and tell her that today at school he had finally gotten a good grade at his math test – sadly, it was one of the subjects he liked less – and then he would have hugged Mimi, that apparently cold and apathetic ball of black fur (but deep down she liked him, right? Cats are just a little shy).  
As he thought, he didn’t even realize he had almost arrived in front of the main gate of his house and he hurried even more to reach the main door.

“Mom, I’m home!"

  
An inebriating scent of apples and cinnamon was flooding his home and he felt his heart rejoice at the familiar sensation that simple smell provoked. He took his shoes off and headed towards the kitchen, where his mum was humming a song he vaguely recalled, without noticing the presence of his son. She heard some noises and turned around.

“Oh, darling, I didn’t hear you – welcome home. I made an apple pie, it’s the perfect time of year to cook it, isn’t it?”

“Oh, _food_! Thank you, mum, I really needed it.”

Jisung approached the table and took a slice of the apple pie which he bit seconds later; his eyes lit up at the explosion of flavors in his mouth, obviously satisfied with the taste of the cake.

  
His mum looked at him and smiled, “You must have been really hungry, right?”, she caressed his head and turned again to keep on cutting the vegetables for dinner.

  
“I’m gonna take a shower”, Jisung took his backpack and started climbing the stairs; he went to his room and dropped the bag on the floor and he threw himself on the soft bed as if he were a sack of potatoes. He felt a sharp pain his neck, clearly it was because of the temperature which abruptly dropped in those days.

  
“Ah, I should start to wear warmer clothes,” he said to himself, when he heard _purrs_ coming from his pillow.

  
“Mimi!”

  
A big black cat, visibly annoyed, looked at the boy with disinterest. Jisung ignored it and took her in his arms and then laid her on his legs, happily caressing her.

“Mimi, I missed you so much, you know that? Did you miss me too?”, he said with a cheesy voice that the cat strangely didn’t seem to like.  
Two small yellow-greeen cracks glared at him, but Jisung chuckled at his cat’s look _(“You’re really adorable when you act like that, I know you love me too”)_ , the cat meowed something clearly incomprehensible.

  
His eyes caught the clock on his nightstand and he jumped out of the bed, “Shit, I gotta wash myself up – I still have so many things to do, I didn’t even finish my homework for tomorrow, damn”.

  
Jisung was a very diligent boy. At first sight, he could seem a bit naïve, always smiling, without any worries on his mind – for these reasons people misinterpreted him as a superficial person, unstable, without a fixed personality. However, Jisung was a just a sensitive, responsible boy who loved helping other people and never asked anything in return, not even when at school children asked him money for lunch because they didn’t have any, but then he would hear them laugh in the halls saying bad words about “the stupid dumb kid that fell for it every day”. Jisung was like that: he never stopped smiling, and went on. Perhaps, if they acted that way, there must be a reason – he told himself.  
To Jisung people weren’t good, but they had something good, and it didn’t matter if the one who’d take a loss was him.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“Darling, dinner’s ready! Come down!”

  
Jisung was startled at her mother’s words, the pen in his right hand falling on the notebook on which he was almost finishing his homework for the next day. He wrote a few more sentences and then finally closed it.

  
“I’m coming!”

  
At the table there were his mother and him, the sounds of cutlery on the plates filled the room together with the voice of some comedian of a TV show that both of them listened silently. At some point his mother started to talk.

  
“Today I talked with your grandmother, she said she misses you so much, I think I’m going to prepare something for her, if you want, you can go see her”, she smiled at him.

  
Jisung’s eyes lit up. It was true, he hadn’t seen her in some weeks. He’d been busy because of his school works and he didn’t have much time.

  
“Of course, I miss her too! I’ll go see her soon, then.”

  
The boy had a great relationship with his grandmother; he loved the way she looked at him, with her eyes filled with love when, without any reason, she smiled at him saying _“I’m so proud of you, Jisung-ah”_ , or when he visited her and found her peeling apples because she knew they were his favorite fruit _“dear, I knew you’d come today so I decided to make something with them”_. His grandmother was home, she was family. He felt that, maybe, his grandmother could understand him without even talking to him – like no one else could.

  
Jisung had friends, only a couple, but they were good kids, who attended the same school as him. However, sometimes people couldn’t go beyond the illusory mask he wore – Jisung wasn’t always smiley and cheerful, he wasn’t always happy. Sometimes, during the night, negative thoughts assailed him and he felt as if he were suffocating, and all he could do was turning the lights on, hold Mimi tight and look at the stars one by one out of the window and try to calm down.

  
He ignored these dark moments, telling himself that they would go away, one day.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

October 30th

“Christ, can’t holidays just come faster? I can’t take any of this hell anymore.”

  
A boy with caramel hair and angelic features that definitely didn’t match his personality, visibly irritated, grumbled beside Jisung as they went through the school gate. His feline eyes (that reminded Jisung of Mimi, even though he’d never say that to him if he wanted to lose an arm) stared at the road as he sighed.

  
“Ehy, Minho, we’re only halfway through the year, isn’t it a bit early? The second semester basically started a month ago.”

  
The boy shot him a stink eye, “I know, that’s why I’m even more pissed off,”

  
Jisung chuckled as he took him by his arm, “Come on, I’m happy, I can get to see you every day, during the holidays I get bored pretty much all the time.”

  
Minho looked at him without saying anything, turned his gaze on the other side and muttered something to himself.

  
“You’re so weird, whatever.”

  
But he didn’t take off his arm from Jisung’s.

  
The two parted ways after a few minutes, Minho insisted saying he needed his afternoon nap to recharge, otherwise he would have killed someone.

  
“Okay, _Sleeping Beauty_ , see you tomorrow”

  
Minho waved his hand lazily and carried on the other side of the street.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“Jisung, you’re here?”

  
Jisung went directly in the kitchen after he came home and saw his mother with a basket in her hands, full of God knows what. “Would you mind going to Grandma? I baked some cookies and made some jam, I’d really go in you place, honey, but I can’t,”

  
Jisung understood perfectly, his mother owned a flower shop and she obviously had to open it for the afternoon shift. “It’s okay, mum, don’t worry, I’ll go visit her!”

  
“Thank you, darling, but be careful,” she headed towards the hallway and took a long, big and soft red scarf and wrapped it up around her son’s neck “Cover up, it’s really starting to get cold.”

  
Jisung adjusted his scarf around his neck and smiled at her.

  
“Don’t worry, mum.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

His grandmother’s house wasn’t nearby, but it wasn’t too distant from his. He could’ve taken the bus, but that day Jisung wanted to stretch his legs a little bit. He could heard children scream around him, suddenly ran over by a weird melancholy – as if he were overwhelmed by a rush of bittersweet memories, and he kept walking, head low, swinging the basket in his hands.

  
Without realizing it, he found himself in the street where his grandmother lived, and he saw her outside watering some flowers. The old woman noticed him right away and, surprised, she went immediately towards her young grandson.

  
“Jisung, dear! Wait there, I’ll be right over,”

  
The boy saw her walking towards him and soon she was hugging him tightly.

  
“Granny, I missed you so much.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

A cup of steaming tea inebriated the kitchen with a sweet scent of peach, Jisung nibbled one of the red fruits cookies her mother had cooked. As he ate, he told her grandmother some anecdotes and random facts of his daily life, and the woman listened to him with a soft smile plastered on her face.

  
“I’m sorry, grandma, am I talking too much?” he said, embarrassed, he was getting carried away and he didn’t even realize he was filling her head with stories she probably didn’t care about.

  
“No, dear, don’t be silly, I missed hearing you talk about yourself.”

  
Jisung smiled, “What about you? How have you been?”

  
“I’m fine, son – I mean, _we_ are fine”, she said as she pointed a ball of honey-colored fur that was sleeping peacefully near the couch. The said cat, feeling that he was being called, lifted his little head and looked toward the two interlocutors’ direction.

  
The dark blond boy looked around, his eyes catching a bunch of old boxes around the living room.

  
“Granny, are you renovating?”

  
“Oh, you mean those? No, dear, I’m just trying to pack up some old things, those are some boxes that should go in the attic, but – I’m too tired in these days,”

  
Jisung instantly got up from the chair, “Granny, I’ll help you! Why didn’t you call me? I would have helped you right away” he frowned, worried that his grandmother was dealing with some problems.

  
“Dear, you’re so kind, that would help me a lot.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The boy stood in the hallway, after he took the last box right under the attic stairs. He lowered them and, as he tried not to fall, he took the all of the boxes one at a time in the dusty attic. It was completely dark, but after some minutes he managed to find the switch to turn on the very weak lights on, barely seeing what was in front of him.

  
Suddenly, he heard his grandmother’s voice coming from downstairs, “Jisung, I’ll go to the grocery store, do you mind waiting here for some minutes?” she said from the kitchen.

  
“Don’t worry, I don’t mind at all!” he answered, raising his tone a bit, so she could hear him.

  
Finding himself alone, curiosity encouraged him to rummage through the old things her grandmother owned. He found some old, faded photos, in which he could recognize the old woman in her youth, along with his mother (in every photo he found there were flowers, his mother really chose the job of her dreams), and even himself. He found ruined toys, clothes and some books hidden by some dirty sheets.

  
Without thinking too much, he started to leaf through some of those books – until his eyes fell on a huge one of a deep purple color, full of dust.

  
“ _The Art of Magic_ – seriously? I didn’t know granny was interested in witchcraft”, he giggled and coughed – because of the dust – but he carried on and opened the book he held in his hands.

  
He found on top of it a spider and involuntarily made it fall on the floor, surprised.

“Damn, that scared the hell out of me,”

  
He bent down to pick it up, when he noticed the book was opened on a page which title read – “How to summon a spirit guide”. Jisung thought it was very bizarre, probably that was a book for children – even if it wasn’t a topic for them, obviously – and started to read it out loud.

  
“A spirit guide is someone who shows you the right path, protects you and only wants the best for their protected one; a spirit guide can be of various entities, angels, fairies, witches...”

  
At the bottom of the page there was a weird nursery rhyme.

  
_“Spirit hear my cries_  
_Travel through heaven’s skies_  
_Send me a spirit to guard me_  
_Let my auras protection be set free_  
_As my power three by three”_

“What an odd poem,” Jisung raised his eyebrows and, already bored of the book, he closed it. He went to put it back among the other things, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on one of his fingers.

  
“ _Ouch_ \- what was that”, he instinctively looked at his index finger which was bleeding a bit and saw the cause of the pain: a pendant with an star-shaped amulet – one of its five tip scratched him, opening a fresh wound.

  
“Why the hell is this even here?” he took the amulet and ran it through his fingers, his blood inevitably touching the surface of the star, when-

  
“Jisung! I’m back, is everything up there?”

  
Jisung sprang with a start and started to go down, getting away from that place, after rapidly tidying up everything and turning off the lights.

  
He went to his grandmother and asked her what she had bought.

  
However, the boy didn’t even realize he had put the amulet in the pocket of his pants.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

A tired sigh woke the cat up from where she was blissfully sleeping. “You sleep all day, I really want to be a cat,” Jisung petted the animal and sat down on his bed which squeaked at his movement. A yawn caught him by surprise and he sleepily got up only to start undressing lazily himself, when he heard a metallic noise that made him turn around curiously. Something fell from the pocket of his trousers and he recognized right away the object: it was the pendant from before.

  
_“I must have taken it by mistake, I’m gonna have to return it to grandma.”_

  
He went to the bathroom, put on his pajamas, brushed his teeth and, totally exhausted, he slipped into his bed.

  
The moment he turned off the light, he fell soon into a deep sleep.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

October 31st

03:11

The only thing that could be heard in the room was his deep breath, his chest rising and falling slowly in a dead silence.

  
All of a sudden, the objects in his room started to move, to tremble, as if there were an earthquake, and the first who noticed it was Mimi. The cat widened his yellow-green eyes immediately. Distant meows gradually started to wake Jisung, who slightly opened his eyes.

  
“What’s going on? Mimi? What-” he turned around to see what the cat was staring at and he noticed that she was looking straight in the direction of the nightstand.

What Jisung saw absolutely didn’t make any sense, an awful feeling starting from the mouth of his stomach made him jump. The pendant of his grandmother was releasing a faint and weak light which grew more and more as the seconds passed.

  
“What the hell is happening? Am I dreaming or what?”

  
A cold sensation – no, the presence of something, of someone cold literally froze him, the blood in his veins seemed to ice up. As if the time was slowing down, he quietly turned to his left.

“How long do you plan to stay there doing nothing? _You’re_ the one who invoked me, after all. You must be really an idiot.”

  
Jisung was incredulous. He couldn’t understand what was actually happening, a weird guy broke into his house without any permission, wearing some strange clothes (a black cape, who the hell wore those clothes without being mistaken for a killer?), told him that he was the one who evoked him- _Evoked_?

  
“Fucking _finally_ , do you understand now?”

  
The human got up from his bed and moved away from that bizarre fellow. “You’re telling me you’re…a spirit guide? Really? But- It’s impossible, that was just a children book-”

  
The stranger suddenly jumped.

“Ehy, kid, what did you just say? Spirit guide? Are you serious?”

  
Jisung saw the weird guy starting to grumble by himself, as if he were annoyed to be evoked for such a reason. His eyes curiously followed him, like a child who stared at a balloon, he couldn’t get his eyes away from him.

  
“Listen, I’m not your guide spirit. I am a witch. I shouldn’t be evoked to do things like _guiding someone_ ,”

  
“Then why did you come?” Jisung covered immediately his mouth at his bluntness, maybe he was too direct – and the guy furrowed his brows, not expecting such a behavior from the boy.

  
“ _I don’t know_ , I just heard a call- it was the first time I heard it in ages, I’ve been trapped there,” he sighed, “then I came,” the witch got up and turned around, pissed off.

The situation was absolutely surreal, Jisung thought while he tried in some ways to find an explanation to all of that, when the sudden pattering of the rain diverted his attention. He looked out of the window silently. He turned toward the witch and saw that he was staring intensively at him. He felt a shiver up and down his spine that didn’t get unnoticed by the other, and it almost seemed like _he_ could hear his heart beating wildly, his skin crawling, his breath becoming short and his pupils dilating.

  
In no time, Jisung found the fellow just a few inches away, his face right next to his.

  
“Are you afraid, Jisung?”

  
He opened his mouth but not a sound came out. He felt like he was going to pass out.

  
However, a ball of fur abruptly launched itself against the witch, making him stumble on his own cape – “What the fuck- what the hell is that furry thing, get off of me!”

  
As if his breath returned again, Jisung saw his Mimi jumping wildly on the witch, who struggled as he tried to shake the cat off of him.

  
“What are you doing standing there? Help me-”

  
Nov even thinking about the fact that he was a complete stranger and that he could be dangerous, the human instinctively ran towards him.

  
“Oh, yes, of course- Mimi, _please_ , stop, _no_ , don’t scratch him!”

  
The boy tore away the tense feline that kept agitating her little paws and showed her pointy teeth to the witch in front of him, “Enough, _come on_ , leave him alone,”

  
The weird sorcerer kept staring at the poor small beast with an angry look on his face. “There’s something wrong with that cat.”

  
“Maybe she just wanted to protect me”, said Jisung, as he petted Mimi to calm her, which, on the other side, calmed down but kept staring at the witch as well.

  
“What? I’m a witch, not a killer.”

  
Jisung lowered his gaze and continued to observe the cat. “B-but…anyway, I’m sorry if I evoked you, I didn’t mean to, I thought it was just a nursery rhyme- really, I’m sorry,” his eyebrows were all scrunched and he seemed upset, his lips trembled together with his unstable voice, and he started to fidget with his fingers, obviously troubled.

  
The witch was silent, his eyes fixed on him with an empty and serious expression.

  
“There’s nothing we can do about it, it’s useless to cry over it. Anyway, at least I’m not locked in that shithole anymore.”

  
Jisung slowly raised his eyes, strangely feeling relieved as he heard the tone of his voice becoming less angry, his eyes enlightened while he looked at him hopefully.

  
“Okay, but…c-can I ask you what’s your name? And, how do you know mine?”

  
After what seemed like an infinite pause, the witch answered with a sigh, “I already started to hear you the moment your blood touched the amulet, that’s why I heard your name. Someone near you kept repeating your name, and I _inevitably_ heard it.”

  
The witch got closer to him, _again_ – a few inches from his face (was that a habit or what?), his breath making the skin under his ear tingle.

  
“My name is Changbin.”

“O-oh, okay, nice to meet you,”

  
“By the way, since _you_ evoked me, now you’re gonna take responsibility of you actions. This means I’m gonna live here, since I can’t go back home because I’m theoretically your spirit guide- and you’ll provide everything I need,”

  
“But-”

  
“And no, no one will see me, don’t worry” a grin appeared on his face.

Jisung sighed and nodded, he couln’t do otherwise. After all, he was facing a magical creature which he knew nothing about, he didn’t know his powers and abilities. As far as he knew, Changbin could be dangerous, so he had no choice.

  
“Well, don’t you have school in like, hours? I’m gonna sleep, I’m tired as fuck, and you should too.” Jisung looked at the clock – 04:17 – shit, it was so late.

  
“Where are you going to-”, he couldn’t even finish the sentence as he heard a _puff_ , Changbin disappear, instead of him there was a big black cat and, without saying anything, he curled up on his bed.

  
With a tired sigh Jisung squeezed again in is bed, carefully trying not to get too close to him. He unexpectedly fell asleep soon after, the exhaustion engulfing him completely, with one – actually, two cats – on his bed.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The distant deafening sound of his alarm was slowly disturbing Jisung’s sleep, but he refused to open his eyes, until he literally heard a voice in his ears: “Turn that shit off, you have to get up, kid.”

  
When he heard that strangely familiar voice, Jisung opened his eyes wide and found Changbin staring at him. The boy jumped out of his bed, hitting his head of the floor – “What the fu- what were you doing? You scared me!”

  
“Oh, really? _Excuse me_ if I couldn’t fucking sleep because _someone_ kept talking in his sleep, it’s your fault if I’m gonna have dark circles for days.”

  
The young human glared at him as he got up from the cold floor, then he began to take out the necessary for his long, long day.

  
“Get a move on, it’s already 7am – for fuck’s sale, am I his maid or his spirit guide?”

  
Jisung gasped at the time and ran down the stairs.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“It’s not my fault, don’t look at me like that, and, uhm- no offence, but you’re not that convincing in that way,”

  
“Ehy, kid, how dare you? I could turn you into fucking dust if I wanted to,” the voice came from the left pocket of Jisung’s jacket, from which the small head of a hamster popped up. His adorable appearance surely didn’t correspond with the explosive and obviously irritable personality of the witch – which seemed angry with whatever Jisung said.

  
Jisung just sighed. “And by the way, it’s obvious it’s your fault, since you evoked me, now I have to necessarily follow you.” Now that he was his spirit guide (Or familiar? Keeper?), Changbin had the absolute duty to follow his protected one, he couldn’t leave him alone, or, at least, not for much time.

Someone interrupted him.

“Who are you talking to?” the voice took him by surprise and Changbin quickly hid inside the pocket (forgetting for a moment that he was a witch and that he could hide himself from whoever he wanted). He muttered something from the pocket, however Jisung replied with a tone way too high to his interlocutor – “Minho! Good morning, oh it’s nothing, I was- I was just talking by myself.”

Minho looked at him without paying too much attention to his weird behavior, and, together, they headed toward school.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Chanbgin had no idea the world had changed so much since the last time he saw it. Human beings wore bizarre clothes, had weird devices with which they wandered in the streets – and those things could be connected to some cables they put inside their ears – what was wrong with them? Weird. Language had changed, they spoke to each other with different registers, he heard words he had never heard in all his life. Food had changed, he saw weird colored plastic wrapped around what Jisung told him were “snacks” _(“Do you want some? Wait, I’ll go to the roof, nobody will see me there”)_. Jisung sneaked off as he carefully looked around to make sure nobody noticed him, holding a chocolate snack tight in his hand as if his life depended on it, and slipped in trough the emergency stairs.

  
The moment he opened the door Changbin showed up in his human form in no time.

  
“Oh, could you warn me before doing that? You’ll give me a heart attack,” he said with a hand on his chest, “anyway, this is for you, eat,” he gave him the weird object with on top of which there was a strange small drawing of a cartoon.

  
Changbin looked over at him with a puzzled expression, then took the snack and stared at it. Jisung, sighing, retook it, opened it and gave it back. “Here, like this.”

  
The witch brought it to his mouth and bit it, his eyes instinctively growing wider. “Shit, it’s good.”

  
“See? I told you.”

  
Only when they came back in class, hidden among the stuff in his old backpack, Changbin thought about the fact that he didn’t see Jisung eating anything.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Changbin has always been a solitary witch. As far as he remembered, he knew he was about 218 years-old, born and raised in a hidden village amongst the thick forests, only populated with magical creatures, where not a single human could be seen. He was born in the very beginnings of 1800, precisely in 1802 and since he was a child he had been told he was a _natural_ – he obtained his powers from a biological gene. He was born with a natural affinity with magic. His mother always told him he was a rare witch, a special one. Probably, precisely because he was special, other children pointed at him. He as too strong. After he accidentally hurt a child while they were playing _(“Mum, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want to hurt him, I’m sorry” his mother silently hugged him, while his tears wet her dress)_. From that moment forward, Changbin shut himself in, he refused to get close to others, not because he didn’t want to, but because he wanted to protect them from the monster.

  
The monster was him.

  
He was often alone, and the attitude of a diffident, closed, cynic and obnoxious youth took room inside his heart. He continued his studies, he didn’t need anybody except his Book of Shadows, his crystals and his wand. He liked solitude and, above all, he loved the night – when everyone slept, he usually sneaked out in the woods, the cold light of his wand enlightening the path – as he looked for flowers and plants with which he would have made potions and wizardries.

  
It was fine.

Until war came. War destroyed, again, what magical creatures have been building with blood, sweat and tears during those years. Persecutions became more violent, humans found their hidden village – someone had betrayed them – and they were sentenced to be burned at the stake. Those who were able to save themselves ran away, but witches were the most damned entities, they were _cursed_ , humans considered them beasts who praised the Devil.

  
Changbin lost his parents.

  
He still remembers his mother and him hidden in the basement of his house, she whispered as she trembled _“honey, promise me the moment you’ll be alone, you’ll get out from here and you’ll be careful – please run away from here”_ , he heard the door of his house swinging open, he mother’s eyes grew open, _“an-and you’ll stay hidden for much time, they won’t have to find you,”_ someone entered their house. Changbin couldn’t speak, _“remember that I love you.”_

  
He heard screams, _“There’s someone down here! Come on! Let’s go!”_ his mother pushed him in the corner, so they couldn’t notice his small body, and smiled at him one last time.

  
Some men took his mother and that was the last time he saw her. He covered his ears as he cried, silently, worried that they could hear his erratic breathing sounds.

  
When hours – or days? – had passed, Changbin got out of the basement and realized immediately one thing: he was alone. There was nobody left, houses were destroyed, completely ransacked, upside down, some of them were burnt down.

  
From that moment on, long and painful years would have awaited him.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

May 22nd (1953)

Years passed after that tragic event, Changbin became mature, stronger, but definitely sadder. He lived alone in a hut away from the country, he fed on his verdures, his vegetables, his fruits, everything nature offered him. His only company were the few animals he owned. At night, he often laid down on the roof of his wooden house, staring at the moon, the only sounds were those of the crickets and the owls which tried to move close to him.

  
Continuing with life, when it had no purpose – it was meaningless. The monotony of his days, the void inside his soul devoured him day after day. Even wizardry had become useless and, after years, Changbin really felt he needed someone. Loneliness was driving him out of his mind, he thought.

  
_“I’m going to lose my mind.”_

During those days, an odd idea ran though his head, maybe due to his impulsivity and exasperation. For weeks, he tried and tried potions, elixirs, drinks and such; he secretly went in the most ancient libraries, trying to find old books. He travelled widely to find everything he needed – bat drool, mandrake, viper herb, hare feet, and several eccentricities.

  
Yet, it seemed like something was missing: the spell always failed, it simply didn’t work.

  
Then, the answer came to him like an epiphany, while he tried his magic potion for the billionth time.

  
_“Please, work.”_

  
As if everything depended on it, Changbin declaimed the spell as he stirred the various well portioned ingredients, “and finally,” he took a knife and he quickly let it slip on his hand as if it was nothing, and let the huge ruby-red droplets fall into the cauldron.

  
A few moments passed and he felt a cold numbness flow through his veins right away, his pulse rapidly losing his natural rhythm. He felt his breath decreasing, as if he was slowly fainting. His legs gave in and he found himself on the wooden floor, the last thing his eyes saw was the amulet he held in his left hand.

  
“If I can’t die, let me fall in an eternal sleep, and never wake me up again.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Rain beat hard upon the window, but what woke Chanbgin up was the unmistakable smell of peach which roused him from an agitated sleep. Annoyed, with a dry throat he suddenly opened his eyes and saw in front of himself the figure of the human boy, hunched over, as he scribbled something on his notebook. Frowning, he muttered something, unaware of the dark eyes which stared at him. Next to him, a steaming cup of tea – most likely peach flavored, that’s where that scent came from. As if he noticed his gaze, Jisung turned around and, after he raised his eyebrows curiously, he smiled at him.

  
“Did you sleep well?” Changbin slowly lifted himself up, still drowsy, and looked at himself – “why am I in my human form?”

  
“We came home and you were already sleeping, then you started to toss and turn, I thought you were having a nightmare or something, and you transformed. I didn’t know what to do, I’m sorry,” Jisung seemed actually sorry.

“Never mind,” he sighed, disinterested.

  
A weird silence fell and Changbin – as he turned around – saw that his things were missing.

  
After he’s been evoked, he took with him all his possessions, the only ones he had, the most precious.

  
He got up instinctively and Jisung immediately understood what he was thinking about and stopped him.

  
“Uhm, I put all of your things inside that trunk near my wardrobe, just in case…my mum could find them- you know,”

  
Actually, he was right. If a human found his Book of Shadows, his bag full of crystals or his potion, or his wand, that would be a chaos.

  
A bit sheepishly, Jisung asked, his head low as he fiddled with the handle of the mug.

  
“C-can I see your wand…?”

  
Changbin looked at him with an incomprehensible expression, then he burst out laughing.

  
“Is that an _invitation_ or what?”

  
At first, the boy didn’t really understand and he stared at him with a quizzical expression, then realization was written all over his face.

  
“Oh… _oh_! No! I didn’t mean _that_ , oh my God,” he covered his face, his face was completely tinted with a deep red that reached his ears.

  
“Calm down, I was joking,” Changbin answered, and for the first time Jisung saw the witch laugh. It was undoubtedly much pleasant seeing his face muscles relaxed.

The said witch got up from the bed, went toward the trunk and carefully opened it, then he pulled out a long, old ruined case fastened with a small cord. He extracted from inside a little crooked wand, of medium length, mahogany-colored, clearly ruined by time and memories that only she and her owner had gone through.

  
Jisung was silent and _enchanted_ , he watched in disbelief the object, and in that moment Chanbgin realized that he had a human in front of him, not a witch like him. He was suddenly seized by a strange agony and anxiety – the bad memories he had just dreamed came flooding back, as if he were in danger again.

  
“Changbin, it’s beautiful,” the human said with a big toothy smile, “and I bet you’re an incredible witch!”

  
Hearing those words, Chanbgin’s cheeks turned slightly pink, obviously unnoticed by the other’s eyes.

“S-shut up, I’m just an ordinary witch,”

  
“Yes, but I’ve never seen one, you’re my first.”

Chanbgin, like every other witch, was gifted with empathy, which is the ability of feeling, to understand any person or group of people with whom he came in contact.

  
He could hear their emotions, but with Jisung it was different– or maybe there haven’t been many actual occasions, having met him less than 24 hours ago. He was unaware of what was going on around him, a naïve sucker anybody could have fooled.

  
_“Ah, I see. He’s just stupid.”_

Jisung, meanwhile, looked at him with a confused look, as he slightly tilted his head, waiting for him to reply.

  
“Listen, kid, this is not a toy, I can do things you can’t even imagine with this wand”, Jisung’s eyes widened and he uttered a _“ooh”_ clapping his hands, even more excited.

  
“Please, show me something! Please, Changbin, just once!”

  
Changbin thought he was dealing with a child, however, he gave up, or he just surrendered to the Jisung’s almost nauseating cuteness of which he was obviously unaware. He raised his wrist and twisted his wand towards the vase on the sill outside the locked window and, in a heartbeat, the almost withered flower bloomed in a lush red rose.

  
Jisung had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from jumping, he immediately moved closer to the witch and he took his arm, exclaiming, “Changbin, this is amazing! I can’t believe it, you’re unbelievable!”

The gloomy boy wasn’t used to compliments or attention in general, the only ones he received dated back to decades ago and came from his mother; as for the others – children despised and feared him. Into adulthood, he basically stopped having any contacts with living beings. Hence, at the human’s words, he felt something that resembled a knot in his stomach – it was unpleasant, so he thought – and he was swept with a wave of embarrassment.

“Stop- it’s nothing much, anyone could do that,” but Jisung kept looking at him with adoring eyes, ignoring his words.

  
They went on like that, with Jisung asking Changbin about his powers, about what he could do _(“Yes, Jisung, I make potions and magic spells, that’s what witches do” “Ooohh!”)_ , the witch couldn’t help but satisfy the boy, and the other stared at him with so much candor and joy in his eyes. Changbin was cross-legged on the bed while Jisung just laid in front of him and, maybe, – without realizing it – he was getting closer to him more and more, until he was inches away from him, his head leaning on his outstretched arm as he listened to the witch’s words.

  
The dark-haired witch didn’t say anything but he was clearly surprised by his proximity – _(“Why is he being so close?”)_ – but the human looked at him with a gentle face, on which the first signs of sleep were evident.

“Changbin, you’re so cool,” he giggled.

“Kid, go sleep, you’re talking nonsense”

Jisung giggled again, but his eyes were slowly closing and a calm and deep breath could be heard in the silent room.

  
_“Is he fucking serious? I can’t believe it,”_ Changbin glared at him, then he got up and, despite everything, as silent as a thief, he took the scrawny and slender body in his arms and laid him under the blankets.

Changbin had been living for years and despite his sixty-seven years of apparent death, he had met several people, good or bad – he had seen malice, cruelty, the ugliness of the humans, but also, in rare case, beauty and goodness.

  
However, he couldn’t understand what he saw in Jisung.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

November 13th

Changbin in those few days understood that Jisung was what is known as a good boy. Changbin never came out of his room, unless he wanted to. If he wanted, he could transform into a fly and walk around the house even if there was the human’s mother, or he could make himself invisible – nevertheless, he remained closed in the four walls of the room, while he occasionally listened the conversation between the human and his mother. Jisung was helpful, kind and attentive, he had an open display of affection that he surely didn’t want to hide.

  
On the contrary, it looked almost like he _searched for_ other people’s affection. Always smiling, ready to help others, he never complained about anything. It almost irritated Changbin.

  
How could _he_ protect a boy who seemed to have everything he needed and to live the perfect life?

  
He was used to seeing Jisung bent over his desk, sometimes until late night, with tired eyes that rapidly followed the words written on his schoolbooks and, without a single complaint, the boy did his duties until he collapsed on the desk.

  
He also seemed to have some friends. Certainly, he rarely went out – but it was obviously due to the fact he always had something to do. He helped his mother at the flower shop, and when she worked, he took care of the house – he also kindly accepted requests from his classmates.

“Aren’t you going a bit too far, kid?”

Jisung lifted his head to look at Changbin, who was mixing a weird liquid in a mortar, together with some herbs and fragrant flowers (sometimes he’d wake up in the middle of the night and he would find his bed empty, the next day Changbin would tell him that he simply went out in the woods to find some herbs) and only God knows what.

“Eh? No, why? I’m fine,” he replied with slight smile.

  
Changbin, however, noticed the dark circles and his weary eyes. He kept crushing the ingredients until they became a soggy mush, then he transferred them in a bottle.

  
“Whatever you say, kid.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“Enough, I’m _done_ , I need to go out,” Jisung exclaimed as he abruptly closed the book.

Changbin – in his cat form– opened his eyes and gave him a lazy look.

  
The human sat up and took his jacket, “Come with me?” he put it on with a big smile plastered on his face, despite the worn out appearance that Changbin didn’t fail to notice.

“As if I could leave you alone, _tsk_ ,” with a _puff_ , he changed in his human form.

Jisung rapidly went down the stairs and put on his soft red scarf, his shoes and took his backpack – as he waited for Changbin. The said witch lazily came down and both of them stayed still for some seconds on the doorstep.

“Well? What’s wrong?”

“Uhm, well… could you, wear something more modern?”

Changbin gave him a quizzical look slightly irritated, “What’s the point of it? Nobody would see me anyway.”

“Yes, but, I want to talk with you, and if you turn into some animal people will think I’m a freak,” he said as he chuckled as he imagined the possible scenario.

Changbin grumbled something, complaining about how annoying he was, but Jisung could have sworn he saw his cheeks getting slightly red.

“I can’t believe I’m turning my precious cape into one of those horrible clothes you humans wear- this will only be for a short while, understood?” he sighed, annoyed, but he did it anyway.

Jisung couldn’t hold a laugh at the sight of Changbin fully dressed in normal clothes – a pair of jeans instead of his dark pants, a t-shirt (obviously black) instead of his usual clothing and it was weird not seeing anymore his cape tied up with a huge pin. He was undoubtedly beautiful, powerful, dressed like a witch would do – but humans would have freaked out if they saw a similar individual.

  
“Here,” Jisung took another jacket from the coat rack and handed it to him, “it’s cold outside,” and walked toward the door.

  
“Shall we go, then?”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Soft puffs came out of the boy’s mouth, while he blabbered something about the last game that came out on that weird technologic box he called smartphone (Changbin remembered them way differently). His cheeks were red due to the biting cold, his lips slightly purple not only because of the cold, but also because of the chocolate ice cream he was eating (Who the hell would eat ice cream in the wintertime? That boy was definitely weird), he watched him and smiled at him as if he were the happiest person of the world. His eyes curved until they looked like two small crescent moons, he scrunched his nose and giggled in his scarf.

  
They sat down on a bench in a park, surrounded by the chaos of the city. Dozens of strangers passed, avoided them while they rapidly walked. Changbin turned around to look a Jisung and saw his usual smile plastered on his face. However, as he glanced again more attentively, he saw that he was trembling, his small hands hidden in the holes of his jacket.

The boy turned his face and saw the annoyed witch getting up as he looked him, “Well? Hurry up, are you going to stay here all night? My ass is freezing,”

  
Jisung nodded and followed him on his side.

Once they arrived on the way home and saw that his mother’s car still wasn’t parked, Jisung gave Changbin the green light.

“Ah, I really needed that, I feel so much better after that ice cream,” Jisung threw his backpack on the chair in his room and made his way to the bathroom, when suddenly Changbin took him by his arm and, with a particular strength, made him fall on his bed. He looked at him carefully, his eyes piercing through him, he looked almost – angry.

“Give me your hand,” he raised his hand in front of him.

“But wh-”

“Just do it.”

Jisung did the same thing, until both of their hands touched, and Jisung couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, he could have sworn he had felt a thrill when his hand touched the witch’s, and even more when he felt _his_ fingers intertwining with his.

  
Instantly, both his cheeks and his ears turned a deep red, his heartbeat quickened and he lowered his gaze, “Changbin, what are you doing,” but the witch kept looking at him.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?”

Jisung raised his head right away.

“ _I knew it_ , I’ve been suspecting it all morning. I also told you you were fucking exhausting yourself, you lied, kid”.

Jisung frowned, embarrassed, he didn’t even know what to say.

He sighed.

“I’m gonna heal you, witches can do it. I just need-” he held his hand even tighter, “-you to stay like this just a little bit longer” – and then, as if a light went on his head, he continued to speak.

“Actually, wait,”

He moved his face close to Jisung’s warm and feverish one and rested his forehead against his.

“Here, like this it’s going to take less time,”

Jisung felt as if someone was tenderly lulling him. He unexpectedly remembered when his mother cuddled him on her much larger bed. His head felt as if it were emptying, void, without any thought – involuntarily, he let himself rest against Changbin and closed his eyes after letting out a satisfied sigh.

  
After endless minutes Changbin let his hand go and distanced himself, “I’m done,” Jisung shyly moved away with an expression that suggested disappointment and thanked him for his help.

“By the way, kid, take this…just in case,” Jisung catched a bottle – he recognized it, it was the same in which Changbin put the potion he had been working on that afternoon.

“It’s gonna help you with your back pains,” he replied with a low voice, his back to him. Jisung heard his stutter a bit.

  
In that moment he felt the irresistible urge to hug those slumped shoulders.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The boy woke him up at night, again. It was the fifth time it happened, he felt the human sharply inhale while he anxiously writhed in pain under the sheets. Changbin looked at him cautiously, undecided whether to wake him up or not, until he heard quiets sobs coming from his half-closed mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows in a painful expression.

_“He probably suffers from nightmares,”_ he thought.

He let out a fed up sigh and he stretched his paws – in his cat form – and yawned. He jumped out of the bed, his tail slowly starting to disappear as his body grew, his legs extending until his human form replaced the feline one. Ironically, he still moved like a cat, slow and stealthy until he was inches away from the trembling boy.

  
He stopped to observe him. Jisung had plump cheeks, heart-shaped lips and a soft bush of messy hair.

  
He moved his hand closer to touch his furrowed eyebrow, “Kid, look what I have to do for you,” he laid beside him as he slipped his hand to intertwine their fingers, the other one resting right above his heart and the breathing of the boy slowly quieted down. Soon, the only thing he heard in his room was the relaxed snores of the human.

The following day, Jisung woke up alone in his bed.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

December 2nd

  
Christmas was an important event, at least for humans. Things like putting up a Christmas tree was, apparently, something that made them happy. In truth, Changbin recalled Christmas trees a bit differently.

“What are all those balls?” he asked the human as his eyes followed rapidly a soft bouncing head moving from left to right. The boy was way too excited for making a fake tree.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” he asked the witch, to which the said witch replied mumbling something.

  
He had noticed the boy’s mother was rarely at home; he also hadn’t had any desire to ask him about his father, or the reason why he didn’t talk about him. It wasn’t his business. However, what he noticed was that the boy often hummed some melodies or simply did _something_ inside that house, as if he wanted to occupy the silence and the void of that almost deserted residence.

Sometimes, the witch scrutinized him silently, while he held a steaming cup of hot tea in his hand and his eyes peered out of the window at the pouring violent rain that came down and he just stood there with his eyes fixated on that incessant and angry dripping.

Jisung had always something to do, whether it was cooking, cleaning up, studying until he passed out on his books, or even just playing some stupid game (he always had a serious face, with his tongue peeking out of his mouth).

And, most importantly, he involved him in whatever he did.

Several times, when he’d come home from the woods he’d find the other with his usual smile on his face – covered in flour and chocolate – with an apron messily tied on his slim waist. He’d smile at him and literally stick in his mouth a freshly made brownie the witch obviously couldn’t refuse, and he’d feel his warm fingers tasting like chocolate brushing against his lips. Jisung would patiently wait as he stared at his mouth, and then he would smile.

“They’re not terrible,” which in his surly and grumpy language meant that they were good and Jisung seemed to understand that.

Changbin was brought back to reality from the said boy. He saw him turning around and he had a quizzical expression on his face – he clearly asked him a question, to which, again, he grumbled something instead of actually replying.

  
A small pout appeared on his face and he heard a _humph_ , after which he saw him furrowing his eyebrows.

  
Jisung involuntarily knew how to be naïve, childish and, he hated to admit it himself, extremely adorable. He unconsciously attracted other humans’ gazes, but he was too inexperienced, too unprepared and innocent to realize it.

He got up, then he took out his wand from his cape ad he rolled his eyes in frustration, then he twisted it.

“Come on, where do I have to put that fucking sun? Hurry up, before I change my mind.”

“Changbin, that’s a _star_!” Jisung whined, “by the way, it goes at the top of the tree, yes, there,” but Changbin read something on his expression.

  
Happiness.

After all, Changbin never said he’d never cede to him.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

December 13th

That day Jisung had an important exam to take, he felt his eyes stinging and the taste of _too much coffee_ he had been drinking in those days; he absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the desk while he looked at the teacher who went around the desks with an obvious air or superiority. His throat felt dry so he went to open his backpack to take a sip of water, when he saw a bottle with a strange green liquid inside of it, a note on top of it with some words written in a weirdly ancient handwriting.

_“Drink this potion, it’s gonna help you focus during the exam. Don’t die, stupid.”_

The teacher darted her eyes at him and Jisung hurriedly drank the liquid. She gave him the exam paper and when she went past him she exclaimed some words, clearly directed to him.

“No phones, no notebooks, no books and- stop _giggling_. You have one hour and half. Good luck.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

December 18th

Several weeks had passed since Changbin appeared, however, the witch remained an enormous enigma to Jisung. He couldn’t go past those impenetrable dark eyes which sometimes stared at him, nor could he comprehend his _persona_. He didn’t know anything about him, about his past, or the reason why he was the one who came for him – why him? The esoteric world was also an unresolvable puzzle to him. The stories he read as a child, near the fireplace at his grandmother’s house, focused and curious as he slipped through the pages of books about wizards, fairies, elves and whatnot – were simply _fantasy_. Never would he have thought it existed, in that same temporal space, another world inhabited by similar creatures. Even though Changbin had told him about his world – his lifestyle, his life span, (he was over 200 years old?) he had never mentioned any signs of some events from his past, or why he had been caged in that weird amulet before Jisung evoked him.

Who had imprisoned a witch for seventy-six years?

He distractedly pulled his yellow sweater to cover his cold hands, his steps made a loud noise along the path to his home. Soft dark blond hair, too long now, covered his furrowed brow.

Jisung knew, however, he couldn’t sneak inside Changbin’s heart or inside his head, his introvert and obnoxious nature would have never let him enter inside.

  
At the same time, the witch gave him a weird feeling of protection – like a warm blanket that covered him during rainy cold nights. Jisung often felt the poisonous beast pricking him in the darkest corners of his subconscious, _(“not now, no, please”)_. He called them grey days. Anxiety and bad thoughts would devour him entirely.

  
Who knows when they would have stopped.

Changbin had a pleasant smell: he smelled like earth, like spice and musk, like the woods he secretly greeted almost every night like a furtive shadow. He was as silent as a murderer, as a thief, a being who seeped everywhere and nowhere without making any noise, without letting anyone hear him.

  
But inside his heart, his small gestures and demonstrations of affection told the human that maybe he cared, and they told him that he witch had a big, enormous heart.

Changbin sneaked in, little by little, without making any noise.

  
Just like he sneaked in Jisung’s heart.

  
He sighed, surrendered.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Jisung’s never been in love with anyone, he was nineteen and only four years before he came to the conclusion that he didn’t like girls, but boys, because his classmates’ conversations about the “cutest girl in the class” didn’t stir his heart, not even a bit. Instead, his interested was focused on the boy who played soccer on Tuesday and Thursday in the field visible from the window of his classroom.

At first he didn’t really gave it much thought, however, bad rumors started about him, _(“Why Jisung never talk about girls? Don’t tell me he’s-”)_ and Jisung’s heart broke into a thousand pieces.

  
They stared at him as if he were a freak, the chatter and the sniggers smashed the fifteen year old boy’s skull as he walked down the school’s hallway.

_(“Don’t get close to him, he could infect you”)_

For the first time in his life, Jisung couldn’t smile.

One day, when his mother came back home from work, she found him crying in front of the door and he jumped on her and held her tight. “Mum, they’re so mean, they hate me,” he hiccupped, “they hate me be-because I-”, yet, he couldn’t finish the sentence.

His mother caressed his head and lulled him as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Jisung had always loved going to school, but he could swear on the last day he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders.

In high school it was different, luckily. One day he accidentally spilled it in front of Minho.

_(“I do- I didn’t mean to say it, sorry, please, don’t tell-”_

  
_“I don’t care,” he looked at him unconcerned._

  
_“Boys or girls, it’s the same”_

  
_Jisung felt for the first time he had someone in front of him he could call friend._

  
_“Ah, by the way, me too.”)_

Minho was a loner, a closed person who needed his space, and Jisung respected it. He would often find him on the rooftop of the school at lunchtime, his head leaning on the wall, his eyes closed as he drank some pear juice; his hair would dance lazily against his delicate face.

  
They were in different classes every year, so it was hard to see him, but he – they – were okay with it.

“You’re here. You’re late.”

A smile appeared on Jisung’s face.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

It was only years later, when he was eighteen, at his second-to-last year, that he literally stumbled on the proudest person he’d ever seen, who embraced his sexuality, someone who walked with his head high and told anyone who would point their finger at him to fuck off. Someone who proudly wore lip gloss and eye shadow without hiding himself: Hwang Hyunjin.

_(“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”, said the boy after the impact.)_

That collision was the birth of a deep friendship.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The last few nights Jisung unsuccessfully tried to sleep. In the dark, he could see Changbin’s turned figure facing the other side of the bed. His chest raising and falling almost imperceptibly. He found himself looking at him for several minutes and then, as he realized he’d been staring at him, he turned his flushed face away from him.

He had a crush on the witch.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

December 22nd

Since the moment he realized he felt some feelings for Changbin, Jisung couldn’t help but be clingier, like a puppy attacked to its mother. It was the little things, like laying down on the couch while they lazily watched TV and Changbin yelled at the host of a comedy show.

“I’m not fucking laughing, what kind of shitty program is this? I swear I’m gonna take my wand and make this plastic box explode,”

  
Jisung’s foot was inches away from his leg, trying not to get too close to him, or maybe he unconsciously tried not to be too obvious as he tried to get closer to him. He saw the watch putting his hand inside his cape to take the wand and he instinctively jumped on him.

“You’re not serious,” then he saw his serious expression and burst out laughing.

The witch glared at him, “What are you doing, kid?” he laughed again, “How dare you laugh at me?”

  
Jisung quickly put a hand over his mouth and violently shook his head.

“There, that’s better”, he said as he eyed him.

Maybe he didn’t even notice his left hand was still on Chanbgin’s arm, however, Changbin did. Still, he remained in silence as he kept ranting about that shitty, useless comedy show.

He didn’t mention anything, not even when he saw the boy crouched beside him, his head on his shoulder and his hands barely holding onto his arm, as he breathed heavenly. After his eyes followed the figure next to him, he ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair. He heard a pleased sound coming from him and did it again – as he felt the human’s body comfortably shifting his body against his.

  
He kept repeating to himself that he would go to bed after that shitty comedy show finished (although he hated it).

“Damn kid.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

December 29th

“hannieee! on 5th there will be a party ad eunha’s house, you’ll come, right???”

Jisung saw the notification appear from the upper part of the screen on which he was focused playing some game; the yellow little guy stayed still as the boy read his friend’s message.

“You don’t wanna go?”

Jisung frowned, “could you _stop_ reading my mind? It’s annoying,” said Jisung as the tips of his ears turned pink. Knowing that Chanbgin could literally open him and infiltrate inside his head as he pleased troubled him.

“Well, I don’t _always_ do it,” the witch grumbled without looking at him. He was right, though. Among his abilities, mind reading was one of the ones he did worse.

Jisung threw his phone on the bed and laid on it, stretching his muscles and his aching bones from the uncomfortable position he was in for a long time. Small moans came out of his mouth and, lastly, another huff.

“Actually, I want to go, but I’m scared I don’t fit…in some places.”

Changbin sluggishly lifted his gaze and looked at him with a sharp expression.

“ _Some places?_ Dude, unless people sell drugs there, I don’t understand what’s wrong with places like that. Get your ass up and go, period.”

Jisung was impressed after seeing the way Changbin became rapidly familiar with the modern world. He was a witch, born around 1800, who remained caged inside an amulet after more than a century, and found himself threw in the technology and modern age. Nonetheless, he noticed how he was becoming more and more used to that reality _(“Christ, did chocolate really became so good? Fuck, this shit is fantastic. What’s its name again? Nutella?”)_.

  
He was amusing but he’d never say it out to him, he couldn’t risk losing an arm.

Besides, Changbin was right. He needed to hang out.

His phone rang again.

From: Hyunjin

  
“I know you read it :(((((( pls come”

  
“jisungieee”

  
“let’s go together!!!”

“If you don’t answer that imbecile right away I swear on my fucking wand I’m going to send that phone out of this house.”

Jisung quickly took it and opened the conversation, holding back a laughter that sadly Changbin heard well.

“Why are you laughing, kid?”

“Uhm, I wasn’t laughing…”

“Do I make you laugh?”

Jisung covered his mouth but Changbin moved closer- “Do you want to laugh? I’ll gonna make you laugh _so much_ you’ll cry.”

He pulled out his wand and, _“mutatus”_ , the tip of the wooden stick was suddenly full of soft white feathers with which Changbin started to tickle the human’s neck. He dashed on the bed over the boy’s body and his legs blocked him, unable to move.

“Say it again, kid,” a large grin which resembled that of the Cheshire cat appeared on Changbin’s face. Jisung vainly tried to push him away, while he tried to keep the feathers away from his neck with his chin.

“P-please, stop, I can’t take it anymore,” the corners of his eyes refrained from letting small tears fall out, overly stimulated by the witch’s whims. He grabbed his arm (unusually thick and musclular) but the said witch realized his intentions and took both of his wrist above his head with one hand.

The wand turned back to its original form in no time at all, and was now pointed right under his chin, his face only centimeters from his and those half-closed dark eyes stared at him with an air of superiority mixed with playfulness and wit, and maybe something else – resumed Jisung. However, rather than complaining about the tickling, now he felt a sensation of submissiveness, of obedience, under those two stern cracks that scrutinized him like an hawk.

His laugh decreased more and more, until the only thing he heard was his breath.

“Wh-what? Can you move, please…” he started to lower his head, but Changbin firmly put it back where it was with his wand.

“Stay still.”

The gloomy voice, deep and raspy, sent a long shiver up along his spine and Jisung involuntarily let out a whimper, and he could swear he saw Changbin’s eyes momentarily going wide.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Both of them looked at each other until Changbin interrupted the silence, “Answer it, it’s that idiot.”

Jisung answered the call and heard Hyunjin’s annoyed voice complaining on the other side and while he tried to calm him, he managed to hide the frontal part of his pants.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

January 3rd

Jisung was very shy. He rarely masturbated, he was too much ashamed, he usually did it because it was a physical need. However, since he had realized his unattainable crush for Changbin, he felt _weird_ around the other.

Changbin had no shame. If often happened that he undressed in front of him, letting the clothes fall to the floor one by one, like in that exact moment. Just the way he took his shirt off literally made Jisung gasp, his eyes wide open which tried to focus immediately on the book he pretended to read.  
Changbin’s back was turned and the boy felt his mouth fill with drool he quickly swallowed. His shoulders were broad and big as well as his tanned back.

He heard him unfasten his trousers and suddenly he got up, making him turn around.

“Where are you going, kid?”

“I-I, need to go to the bathroom.”

Before he could answer, Jisung rushed to the bathroom and locked the door, as his back slid against the door until he touched the cold floor.

“Shit.”

Breathing heavily, all of a sudden he felt hot and – as he slowly lowered his gaze – a shameless bulge was visible between his legs. His cheeks became of a full crimson red, he closed his eyes – which wasn’t a good choice, since Changbin’s figure of some moments ago appeared, even more _vivid_ , inside his mind.

  
He moaned and, hesitantly, his fingers lightly touched the waistband of his pants and he slowly put his hand inside his underwear until he felt his hard and slippery member, already covered in precum. He took it out and was overwhelmed by a thick arousal mixed with embarrassed, which he never felt before that moment.

  
_“Oh my God,”_ he had to cover his mouth with a shaking hand, the other one which started to sloppily pump his dick. His lips were quivering, his legs trembled, his hips rocking back and forth more and more.

Without thinking about it, his left hand went straight under his shirt and, uncertain, he started to massage his already hardened nipples which only made his breath shakier and his orgasm closer. A shiver ran up his spine and a breathy moan escaped his lips. He felt pleasure and stimulation – his breath hitched as he chased his own release, he rapidly picked up the pace-

“O-oh… _ah, Changbin_ ”, he bite his arm and came with a silent, whiny sob.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

January 5th

Jisung wouldn’t stop fidgeting with his denim jacket’s button, as he walked along the path which would have taken them to Hyunjin’s house. His eyes involuntarily went from one side to another, without noticing how the other’s patience was rapidly reaching its limit. One more sigh and the said one _exploded_.

  
“Can you stop being so fucking anxious? I swear I can feel your anxiety, I’m going to get diarrhea from that,” he glared at him and the rolled his eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m not used to it…” Jisung furrowed his brow.

“Well, you’re gonna get used to it tonight.”

He turned to him, “and if something happens,” he took the amulet – their amulet – and gave it to him “take this, I’ll come to help you.”

Jisung looked at him, astonished, but he remained silent until they arrived at the house.

“We’re here,” he said as his eyes followed the front door, “what are you…going to do?” he looked at the witch who was _obviously_ in his mystical creature outfit.

“Do you think I’m an idiot? I’ll be invisible to the, don’t worry, none of them will see me.”

Jisung heard him grumble silently, _“tsk, the things I do, I don’t even look like a spirit guide, I’m a fucking baby sitter”_ – a soft laugh escaped from his lips and Changbin changed tone right away – “Again? You don’t want what happened the other day to happen again, don’t you?” the memories of what happened _that_ afternoon came into his mind.

Jisung inhaled sharply, “N-no…no, come on, let’s go.”

In front of the door, Jisung rang the ball and, after some seconds he heard someone who clearly was Hyunjin screaming _“Jisungie I’m coming, wait,”_ followed by a thud.

“What the fuck is wrong with your friend? And _Jisungie_?” a small grin appeared on the witch’s face which was a few steps behind the human.

Jisung couldn’t even answer him since the door opened and Hyunjin – with ripped jeans (maybe too ripped), a long blouse tucked inside them and an obviously fancy belt in full display, black shiny boots that screamed _expensive_ , a mid-thigh long jacket on which he put a pin (was that gold?) – completed with his gorgeous blond hair, tied up in a ponytail. He was magnificent, he couldn’t deny it.

  
At the same time, both Jisung and Changbin exclaimed:

“Hyunjin, you look so beautiful tonight!”

“The fuck? Are you going to a party or in a strip bar?”

Jisung’s eyes snapped open, but thankfully, Hyunjin’s indifference reminded him that he couldn’t see him, he was invisible.

_“Oh my God, Changbin you’re going to give me a heart attack.”_

Jisung’s praise left Hyunjin pleasantly satisfied, yet he was eyeing him from head to toe, “Hannie, do you really wanna go like that?”, a pout appeared on his face.

“Uhm, yeah? What’s wrong with it?”

Jisung’s way too simple and ordinary style surely didn’t amaze the peculiar and eccentric one of the blond boy, who pulled his arm, “Come here, we still have time, I just want to- just, some touches, it’s not gonna take too much time, I promise!” he was just about to close the door, when a wand passed through the door and the lock, impeding it to close itself.

_“Not yet, Barbie,”_ Changbin murmured to himself.

As Jisung climbed the stairs, or rather, was being pulled from the surprising strong arm of his friend, he turned to look for the witch.

  
He quickly looked at him, “Will he come up with me? Hyunjin’s scaring me,” however, as he saw the sneering grin on Changbin’s face, he figured out he was reading his mind, and barely made out what he was mouthing:

_“Have fun, see you later, Jisungie.”_

“Hurry up! We’re alone at home by the way,” he said as he got impatient with Jisung’s slowness, “tonight we’re gonna make sure you meet someone, you need to be prepared if you wanna attract hot boys.”

At those words, Changbin’s face remained impassive. The two boys were now upstairs.

  
Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head and he stealthily sneaked in what probably was the kitchen.

“Ah, let’s see if these humans have got something good to eat.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“Uhm, are you done, Hyunjin?”

“Just a moment- _there_ , I’m done!” the blond boy clapped his hands in satisfaction and looked at his masterpiece, “Seriously, not to brag or anything, but I’m _so_ talented.”

“Jisungie, you’re fabulous, look at you,” he took him by his shoulders and turned him until he was facing the mirror.

Jisung’s eyes widened, clearly amazed. He was wearing a way too tight pair of black jeans, with a button down shirt, black as well. At least it was basic, how he liked it. The only problem was that make-up he saw on his face – was that eye shadow?

“Before you say anything, it’s just eye shadow, and a bit of foundation, I didn’t put anything else on your pretty face.” Looking at the bright make-up on Hyunjin’s perfect porcelain face, Jisung could only thank God he limited himself to put that _weird shimmery powder_ on his eyelids.

“Well, shouldn’t we go? It’s almost 10 pm.”

They took their things and started to walk downstairs. However, Hyunjin heard something.

“What was that? Did you hear that noise?” he abruptly turned around and Jisung could swear he felt his blood run cold, “Me? No? Maybe you just imagined it” – he answered him, raising a bit his voice so _someone_ could hear him.

He heard _him_ swear right away from the kitchen, “Changbin, what the hell are you doing, you’re going to get me in trouble,” but the witch shouted, “Tt’s all right! Everything under control, yeah”. He heard him whisper a _politus_ with a low voice.

Hyunjin didn’t seem convinced, “Hm, I’m just gonna check the kitchen and we’ll go,” just as soon as the blond entered the kitchen Jisung saw the boy’s face a few inches away from the slightly shorted one which belonged to the witch, whom looked at Hyunjin with annoyance and surprise.

However, it seemed like Hyunjin was staring into space, clearly not being able to see the witch.

“Alright, shall we go?”

Changbin let out a sigh of relief, followed by a curse.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

It was almost surreal. Jisung sat next to Hyunjin in the passenger seat while the he wouldn’t stop talking about his new crush on the most adorable guy he’s seen at school in those days _(“Jisungie, you don’t get it, he’s the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen in my fucking life. I hope I’m gonna see him tonight, I don’t even know his name, but maybe, who knows, fate is going to make us meet?”)_ , but everything Jisung was paying attention to was the bothered and annoyed expression on Changbin’s face from the rearview mirror of the vehicle. The witch almost immediately noticed him and their eyes met. Jisung quickly averted his gaze.

“By the way, what about you? Haven’t you met some pretty boy? I swear, the only interesting thing about school are crushes, Jisungie,” he said, convinced, “it’s our last year, at this rate we’ll die virgin, we have to get some di-”, but Jisung interrupted him, his face was completely red.

“Yes- yes I get it, if I see someone tonight I’ll tell you, okay?”

“That’s it, that’s the spirit!”

A voice literally mimicked him in his ear, “Yes, that’s right, _Jisungie_ , let’s find a good, nice dick tonight.” His mocking tone and the way he sniggered made something twist inside his stomach.

He shivered and kept looking at the road in front of him.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

They arrived after about twenty minutes to the owner’s house, whom he honestly didn’t even know, but Hyunjin had reassured him, “Don’t worry, neither I do, but someone told me that basically everyone is gonna come.” They headed towards the entrance, which was open, and a group of some clearly drunk girls with some cheap glasses in their hands almost slammed into them.

“Oh, it seems that the party has already started?” Hyunjin said.

Before they entered, Jisung was pulled by a strong grip on his arm, which he recognized as Changbin’s, “Remember, if something happens, take the amulet, I’ll be nearby. Have fun, kid and be careful.”

He imagined that Changbin wouldn’t have followed him, and it was better like that, but hearing the confirmation that he would have been without his presence alarmed him in some way.

He murmured an “okay, thanks” and nodded. In no time, Changbin literally disappeared.

Parties were like that, drinking until you vomit, or at least until you achieve a certain level of couldn’t-give-a-fuck attitude to do the most unthinkable idiocies you’d never do as sober. That was what Hyunjin meant by party. Him and Jisung were dancing heaped together with other strangers, their cheap drinks in their hands dripping on the floor.

It tasted horrible, but Jisung say nothing. Hyunjin was used to the chaotic life, to the crazy nights – to sociability, Jisung wasn’t. Determined not to get depressed or to think about how much he was unfitting in that place, he chugged the whole orange liquid, feeling the burning alcohol down his throat and a distant voice told him he was doing a terrible mistake. With a sigh and his breath smelling like vodka and peach, he lazily opened his eyes to see Hyunjin in front of him drinking a bottle of rum. He stared at him with half-opened eyes and burst out laughing.

  
“Jisungie, you have a very, _very_ strange look-” a burp, or a gagging sound, he couldn’t tell what it was “-in your eyes right now,” he hiccupped.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

The boy couldn’t even speak properly, he just nodded as he tried not to slip on the floor.  
They kept on dancing for God knows how much time (“Jisungie, I love this song so much”), the boy became exaggeratedly clingy when he was drunk, he rubbed himself on Jisung and was all over him, just like a snake before swallowing his prey. At least until his eyes, even though he was drunk, noticed a figure sat on a chair aside.

“Oh my God, my _angel_ ” Hyunjin literally shouted, his voice drowned out by the deafening volume of the music.

He took Jisung by his arm and hysterically told him – “Jisungie, I’ll be right back, I have to- I need to go to him,” but Jisung didn’t even reply, on the contrary, he nodded rapidly, too drunk to talk.

“I’ll be right back!”

Jisung seriously doubted that.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The cold air made the hairs on his arms stand straight up, his blatantly dull face turned pale because of the too much intake of alcohol. It probably would have been better if he had stayed home, Jisung thought in that moment, sat on the back stairs outside the house, his chin on his knees as he tried to focus his gaze on a fixed point since he felt his head literally explode like an erupting volcano.

  
Despite the cold, that freezing air was good, he was feeling better. It was definitely better that being at the center of a suffocating crowd in four stifling walls.

“Damn, I’m never gonna drink again,” he spluttered between him and himself, still, someone replied.

“Are you sure? Everybody says that,” he heard the voice first, and only after a few seconds a boy appeared, presumably close to his age, looking at him from the other side of the building.

“Am I bothering you?”

Jisung, as polite as he was, told him there was no problem, not used to say _no_ to people, even if they were strangers. The boy sat down next to him, maybe a bit too close, but he pretended he didn’t notice that.

“I’m Hangyeol, nice to meet you,” he said. Lips slightly curved upwards, even though he wasn’t smiling at all.

“Uhm, I’m Jisung”, he replied awkwardly.

Hangyeol asked him what was he doing there, and Jisung told him he was there because his friend forced him, in some way.

“I’m not really a party person, you know.”

The boy gave him a comprehensive look, “Neither am I, to be honest.” He seemed interested in what Jisung was saying, or he was simply bored and didn’t know how to kill time, Jisung didn’t know which one of the two was the right answer.

In the meanwhile, Hanygyeol was lighting up a cigarette, and the stinking smell made Jisung cough, as if he were taken over by a strong headache, worse than the previous one.

“I’m sorry, is it my fault? I’m gonna throw it,” he said as he tossed the cigarette somewhere on the ground, “come here, maybe it’s better if we move somewhere else.” He took him by his shoulder but Jisung brusquely withdrew.

“N-no…I’m fine, my friend will be here soon,” he took a step back.

“Come on, it’s better if you lay somewhere, there are bedrooms on the second floor.” the malicious tone went unnoticed by Jisung and he approached him. He was getting closer and closer and one hand brushed over Jisung’s, “We could go there.”

Sadly, Jisung has always been a naïve boy, closed off in his small, tiny world. His mother called it _innocence_ , but others, like Minho or Hyunjin, called it _unawareness_. Jisung wasn’t capable of reading situations, completely ignorant of people’s intentions. Unfortunately, sometimes, people didn’t always have good intentions.

Just like in that moment.

Something of that boy didn’t convince him at all, and while he pulled away ever more from those hands, which still circled his waist, uncaring of his repetitive refuses, Jisung felt him touching his butt, his legs-

His hands, increasingly getting sweatier despite the cold, acted instinctively: something, or better, _someone_ – came to his mind.

“The amulet”, he whispered.

Quickly, he put his hand in his pocket and found the familiar pointed stars which he tightly held as if his life depended on it.

_“Changbin, please.”_

He squeezed his eyes shut and time seemed to stand still.

He felt a gust of wind over his already cold face and, immediately, he recognized his mocking, sarcastic voice.

“Oh my, who is bothering _my baby_?”

He slowly opened his eyes, and Jisung saw him popping out with his head almost leaning on Hangyeol’s shoulder, as he addressed the words to the said one.

The boy flinched, surprised, not expecting someone to come out of nowhere, “Who the fuck are you? Mind your business, I saw him first.”

Jisung felt something like a pit in his stomach. That boy spoke of him as if he were a simple object someone could find at the market, as if he were competing to win a prize. At those words, the witch took him by his collar with a hand with an almost annoying ease, annoyed by the presence of that guy.

“It’s not _him_ , it’s _my baby_ , didn’t I tell you?” his derisory and ironic tone was clear in his voice, however Changbin's eyes still narrowed and flickered with rage. He looked furious.

Jisung was paralyzed, but when he saw that Hangyeol was not responding, he looked at him, “Changbin, stop it- he can’t breathe,” as if he came out of a trance, Chanbgin let him drop on the floor.

“Let’s go before I cast an evil eye on him, a permanent one,” then he took out his wand, _“oblivius”_ , and before he realized it, Jisung felt Changbin’s arm encircling his waist and after literally two seconds, they were somewhere else.

“How-”

“Teleportation, how else would I have gotten there?”

“Oh, I see…” Jisung lowered his gaze, slightly embarrassed and sorry about the incident.

Without even realizing it, two big tears rolled down his puffy cheeks and he felt a tight knot on his throat preventing him from speaking. Changbin remained silent as he watched him sniffle.

“You don’t have to feel sorry, it’s not your fault, if anything, it’s that perverted dickhead’s fault.”

Jisung cried even harder while he tried to hide his face between his trembling hands. If there hadn’t been Changbin, who knows what would have happened – he was just a burden to him, a burden to everyone, an immature kid who didn’t know anything about the world; they were right when they told him he was a gullible, naïve person – the world wasn’t all gumdrops and unicorns, he was a stupid-

All of a sudden he felt the huge, heavy cape of the witch enveloping him completely, his arm around his shoulders as if he wanted to keep him safe and sound in a glass bubble, away from the eyes, away from the hands. Changbin’s hand held his shoulder tightly while he buried his face in his broad chest.

“Stop it, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have come,” he whispered in his ear, while the human shivered as he felt his warm breath on him.

“I’m your spirit guide, after all.”

Jisung remained still for a few seconds, then he loosened up against the warmth of his body, he lifted one hand and hesitantly placed it on his chest, letting himself abandon to whatever spell the witch was putting on him. He was literally bewitched.

“Let’s go home?”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

It was nearly two o’clock in the morning. He still felt the effects of the alcohol, his head was heavy and his legs felt tired as if he had been running for hours, and even if didn’t say it out loud, the anxiety and the fear persisted all over him, scared that _he_ could appear at any moment. He laid on his back on his bed, his arms covering his eyes.

“Get changed and go to bed, tomorrow you can sleep, you don’t have school, right?”

Jisung replied with a whine mixed with a moan, and heard nothing else except his steps which gradually became closer and closer. A weight on the bed moved closer to him until he was next to him.

“Want me to help you?” instantly, Jisung moved his arms away from his face, maybe too brusquely.

“What? No…I can do it myself,” he tried to get up but he felt too dizzy and ended up falling like a dead weight on the bed.

“I told you, idiot. Let me do it,” without too much effort he moved his hands away and started to unbutton the human’s shirt buttons one by one. Changbin seemed focused on those buttons, while Jisung stared at him without batting an eye.

  
All of a sudden, he felt his warm hand brushing against the naked skin which immediately shivered at the contact, while he tried with all his heart to keep his mouth shut to avoid emitting weird noises.

“Get up,” the witch ordered him, to which the boy instinctively obeyed; Changbin swiftly removed his clothes and then he gently pushed him back on the bed again.

  
A hand was now on his belt and Jisung impulsively turned his head away.

“No- you don’t have to, I can do it…”

Changbin simply ignored him and sighed, as he heard the metallic noise of his belt and the rustle after Changbin took it off in a single blow. His fingers were resting on the button of his trousers which he undid; he proceeded to unzip them – “Lift your hips,” Jisung gasped, but did as he told him, breathing quietly as he watched the foot of the bed. Anything to not look into those to dark onyx eyes which seemed so oppressive.

  
He took his trousers off and Jisung was left in his underwear, he furrowed his brow, self-consciously, and turned his whole body to face away from him. But Changbin took him by his hips and put him back where he was before, sighing. He saw his controlling dark eyes looking at him and he squeezed his shut, when he felt his breath fanning over the shell of his ear and down his neck, _“Jisung, don’t make me angry.”_

  
Hearing him call his name elicited a bizarre tingle on his skin, together with the knot on his stomach that just didn’t want to go away.

However, Jisung _begged_ him, “Changbin, w-whatever you did to me, make it go away, please,” his breath became shakier and his eyes glassier from the tears he was trying to contain.

  
Changbin was actually confused for a moment after those sudden words, then he quickly realized perfectly what was the boy referring to. His gaze lowered and saw that the human was keeping his shaky legs closed tightly, hoping to hide the obvious growing erection between them.

“You think I did something to you? Oh, well, theoretically yes, it was _me_ , but no, it’s not a spell, I can assure you you did this to yourself,” the last syllables that tumbled out of his mouth went directly in the reddned ear of the boy. The said one flinched as he felt something humid on his ear, he couldn’t open his eyes, too embarrassed, too awkward, too clumsy. He felt so embarrassed, especially at the fact that he didn’t want him to stop. He didn’t want to stop his warm hands, nor his hard and thick muscles which kept touching him everywhere.

“Please…”

“Please what? I want you to use your mouth, Jisung,” again, just hearing him pronounce his name elicited a long strained exhale from the human.

“Changbin, ple-please….touch me.”

At those words he heard the witch growl under his breath, something wild exploded in his eyes, he felt his weight on him and then he began to sniff him, breathing in his flesh, his hair – he lifted his left leg and took it to his mouth, as he traced it with his lips throughout its length – Jisung’s pupils grew wide in shock at the sudden movement.

“You have an irresistible smell, I could _devour_ you.”

A glare that bore tight into him, those deep exhales on his skin, Jisung couldn’t help but let out a moan, a broken sound which left his trembling lips, while his heart seemed ready to burst at any moment.

Changbin bent over, this time his body was entirely touching his and Jisung gasped. He felt his hard boner against his and he had to bite his arm to not sob right there. Changbin started to rub himselft up against him with a terrible slowness, it almost felt painful, so the human tried to buck his hips, but two arms blocked him. The steel-tight grip prevented him to hump him and a whimper erupted from his lips.

“No, don’t move,” a small grin etched itself on Changbin’s lips, almost mocking him, but he continued, “If you keep doing it I’m not gonna last long, stupid, do you want to kill me?”

He got up again and looked straight into his eyes, then averted them towards his dick, which was visible from his underwear, and slowly slid his hand under the fabric to reveal the wet member, covered in sticky fluid which slide to its base.

  
Changbin literally let out a low, raspy grunt, “Oh, kid, you don’t even know what you’re doing to me,” before he could even answer the witch buried his face, his mouth, his teeth on the boy’s inner thigh, biting and suckling on this skin. Obscene noises filled the room and Jisung felt like he was dying inside, he uselessly bucked his hips to feel something, to touch. However, Changbin ignored him, continuing to abuse his soft golden skin, marking it as if it belonged to him.

After what looked like an eternity, Chanbgin felt Jisung’s precum brush against his cheek and lifted his gaze, only to see the human on the verge to break down. His head lolled to the side ad his fingers digged into the fabric of the sheets. Broken noises went past his lips and a saliva slowly came out of the corners of his heart-shaped mouth. Their eyes met and Changbin read inside them the desperation – and smiled at him.

“You’re literally dripping.”

Jisung inhaled sharply when he felt a humid tongue lapping at his dick, from the base to its head, and suddenly his legs started to tremble convulsively and he begged him.

“Changbin, please, more.”

Jisung had never felt a pleasure like that. It was like a drug, a delicious and paradisiacal sensation that coiled at the pit of his stomach and was filling him more and more.

  
The witch kept his eyes open, intently looking at the boy under him, as he alternated a slow and distressing rhythm to hard sucks that almost made Jisung come.

“Changbin, _please_ , let me come, I can’t- I can’t take this anymore,” and it was true – the boy was exhausted, visibly worn-out, pushed to the extreme after several minutes. It was almost as if Changbin sadistically took pleasure just by seeing him in that state, wasted and to the point of exhaustion.

  
That was when, convinced by his tears, Changbin decided it was enough, since he was restraining himself as well from taking him there and now. He increased the speed, sucking him and going up and down on the whole length of Jisung’s cock. The human was literally going crazy, his legs started to shake uncontrollably, chasing his orgasm which was closer and closer and heat began to coil in his gut. Breathy moans of pain mixed with pleasure escaped his lips filled the room together with the obscene noises Changbin’s mouth was making.

“Wait, I’m gonna come, wai-” but Chanbgin ignored him and increased the speed, going faster until Jisung’s eyes was brimming with tears and sweat and saliva dripped from his mouth.

  
He came inside his mouth and Changbin swallowed every single drop of his sperm, continuing to suck slowly after the intense climax, letting him ride out his orgasm. Gradually, the sounds that came from Jisung became placid, calm; he was moaning, content with the euphoric orgasm.

Changbin got up from between his legs and looked at him.

“Are you feeling better, kid?” a small grin etched itself on his lips, clearly satisfied.

Jisung blushed, thinking about what happened. However, something quickly came into his mind.

“Changbin, I also want to…you know, help you,” he kept his eyes trained to his lap. Changbin actually smiled at him, and instinctively he lovingly stroked along Jisung’s jawline with the pad of his thumb. He looked adorable and tender, even a dirty and physical moment like that.

  
“There’s no need, silly,” he guessed, from the boy’s inexperience, that it was the human’s first time. He felt almost like if he had sinned, minutes before, as if he stole the most precious of all gemstones and dirtied so much purity with his filth. He probably had abused the boy’s naivety, and he was starting to regret it.

But Jisung stopped him.

“No!” he furrowed his brow, “Why? I want to do it, I want to make you feel good- _please_ ,” he replied sheepishly, as he looked at him with that way too long hair that covered his forehead.

“Or maybe…you don’t want to?” he heard the mortification in his voice, as if he weren’t enough to him; that made his heart twist and he immediately moved closer to him, almost violently assaulting his body with his, which made Jisung inhale sharply.

“Do you understand _how much_ I want you now?”

Jisung shivered at the sensation of his hard cock against his and his breath hitched, feeling embarrassed that just that was enough to make him half-hard again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” but a small smile appeared on the witch’s face, “A little eager, aren’t we?”

“Changbin, what should I do, I don’t-”, however, Chanbgin reassured him, “don’t worry, you’re perfect like this,” he said as he bent over him, and he quickened his rhythm, rubbing both of their dicks together and that, together with those indecent sounds of wet skin lapping, made Jisung tremble like a leaf. Changbin’s cock was thicker, and Jisung couldn’t help but swallow while he looked at it.

Changbin – whom was probably reading his mind – chuckled, “Maybe next time, honey,” and he completely bent over his body, again.

Jisung’s first instinct was to tie his legs around his waist, as he began again his mantra of moans in Chanbgin’s ear, who _pressed_ and _pushed_ and _humped_ even more, “I want to fuck you so hard until you beg for me to make you come,” Jisung felt a violent spasm on his entire body, he was a burning furnace under that body which was literally driving him nuts.

“Look at you, humping so desperately on my cock. I bet you’d take it _so well_ , Jisungie, oh, I’m _sure_ of it.”

Changbin’s words sent him over the edge. He came for the second time with a whimper and threw his head back with a groan erupting from his lips. He cried out his name – to which sound the witch spurted all his sperm over the boy’s body, mixing with his in a sticky chaos.

Both of them panted, looking at each other in the eye.

Jisung lowered his gaze, unsure, and that made his heart twist. He reached his lips and kissed him. He pulled away from him after a few seconds.

  
A gasp got stuck in Jisung’s throat and he flinched – he stared at him while he felt his face becoming red right away.

  
The witch’s gaze softened and a soft laugh left his mouth, as he brushed his cheek, “I can’t believe I kissed you after I sucked your dick,” however, his eyes looked directly at him with adoration, “I wanted to kiss you first, idiot.”

Jisung seemed – no, he simply couldn’t understand.

“What are you saying?” his brow furrowed, even more confused.

Changbin exhaled, “I’m saying I’ve been wanting to kiss you for quite a while, dummy” he rubbed his thumb over Jisung’s puffy cheek, whom couldn’t help but flinch.

“You’re cute, Jisung. Even your red are completely red, are you doing it on purpose?”

He slid his hand upon his neck and pulled him towards him, hugging him. The human felt his hot and humid breath oh his ear.

“I hope I didn’t do anything you didn’t want to do, Jisung. If so, please tell me. Oh God, that was probably your first time- wasn’t it?”

Jisung kept his eyes on his hands.

“Christ-”

However, Jisung pulled away right away, “Yes, but I wanted to! You didn’t force me, I’m serious,” he said.

Sheepishly, his fingers hesitantly moved on Changbin’s, “Please, believe me.”

And how could Changbin resist those eyes, as sweet as honey but so ironically sinful in their innocence? Jisung was a human, but he was so pure that he looked like an angel to him. And Changbin was a witch, it was an _oxymoron_. He had literally taken the most precious of all works of art and disfigured it with dirty mud, that was what Changbin did with Jisung. The dearest, sweetest and perfect Jisung, who kept staring at him, begging him with those pretty eyes which made his heart melt.

“Changbin, I think I like you, and…a lot. I’m sorry.”

He – sadly – recognized the familiar tremor of his lips, and two big drops rapidly streaked his face. For an instant, Changbin didn’t really know how to react at that affirmation. Jisung was facing him.

“I knew it, I ruined everything,” he got up but an arm kept him stuck.

“No! No, wait, don’t go, I was just surprised,” he breathed out. He wasn’t used to this.

“Listen, Jisung, I’m probably not the best person for you.”

He saw on his face how quickly the realization of a rejection appeared – _“he doesn’t like me”_ – he literally heard his thoughts as if he were saying them aloud.

“ _No_ , it’s not _that_ , I like you too, Jisung. But I’m not- I’m a witch, I’ve been so many years…alone. There are so many things, horrible things you don’t know about me. I’m a savage, a recluse, a _monster_ compared to you. You don’t deserve a person like me by your side.”

“Changbin,” almost shamelessly, impudent, “-how dare you,” he wanted to scream at him.

“How dare you say those things? I, before meeting you, have never met someone who treated me like you do…” he inhaled quickly to calm himself and to not cry.

  
“You make me feel safe…so please, stop making decision for me.”

Changbin’s heart made a twist at those words, and he gave in. He rested his forehead on his, “Jisung, you’re incredible,” he smiled as he proudly saw a smile on his beautiful face.

“But if you really want this, I’m gonna have to show you everything.”

“Changbin”, Jisung replied, “show me what?”

The witch slid his right hand inside his cape and he pulled out the bent wand and, after violently biting his index fingers, he let those crimson drops fall on it, “what are you doing- you’re hurting yourself”, but Changbin didn’t show any sign of pain.

The human felt the tip of the wand on his forehead – _“revolvo”_.

“I’ll show you my life.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

February (1812)

Jisung woke up to the sound of someone shouting. He opened his eyes and felt something cool and soft under him.

“What…”

_“He went that way! Come one, let’s go!”_

He stood up and felt a sting of excruciating pain in his head, then he looked around himself and recognized a forest, with huge trees with thick trunks he swore he’d never seen all his life. The land on which he stood was covered in violet flowers, and right in those bushes he heard children screaming. He hid behind a bush, afraid they could see him.

“Mummy told me he’s Satan’s son, let’s stay away from him,”

“Yes, mine told me he kills animals and does weird rituals.”

All the kids jumped in surprise, “Let’s run away! The last one who arrives will be cursed by Changbin!”

As he heard that name Jisung’s eyes widened. “ _Changbin_? Don’t tell me-”

That was Changbin’s village, the place he was born.

His attention was caught by some sort of rustling noise in the bushes and irregular hiccups from whom he thought was another child; cautiously, he moved closer to whoever it was, without making a sound, and found a hole among some branches from where he could see a small, crouched figure, with a wand – _his_ wand – in his hand.

  
“I-I,” a hiccup, “didn’t d-do anything, why do they always have to say these,” another one “lies, they’re so mean,” at this point the child – Changbin – was fully sobbing like a fountain.

  
He threw his wand on the land, infuriated. “It’s all your fault if everyone avoids me! If they think I’m a monster!” he clenched his fists, “Then I’m going to stay alone forever, I don’t need anyone!” The wand remained still on the ground, and Changbin kept crying, over and over.

  
Jisung couldn’t handle it anymore and threw himself to reach him, but everything he saw was a dazzling white light.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

August (1917)

This time what woke him up was Changbin himself, who was crying in front of him as he held his hands tight against his ears. Jisung was startled by the proximity, but he soon realized the boy couldn’t see him. They were in a trapdoor, as he could deduce – and the child was hiding from someone.

  
What made him shudder, however, were the deafening screaming and yelling coming from outside. It looked like there was catstrophe going on out there.

  
He wasn’t wrong about that.

  
With tears in his eyes he looked at the crying, little Changbin, his face contorted in a broken crying, which he tried to hold back to not make the slightest noise.

  
He could only read him mouthing some words.

“Mummy, daddy.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

September (1947)

A choking sensation caught him by surprise, and right when he felt like he was going to drown, he took a deep breath which made him regain consciousness.

  
This time he was in the middle of what looked like a thick forest, again, full of huge long trees which covered the whole land. Worried that some danger was around the corner, Jisung cautiously looked around, but, strangely and luckily, he only heard the unmistakable sounds of nature.

  
One of those grabbed his attention and he found himself silently walking towards the direction from which that sound came from. It almost looked like someone was cutting something, when-

When he saw him.

He recognized his broad shoulders, even though he was crouching down, busy doing something – he could hear his concentration just by looking at him from behind – the strong chin, his usual masculine bearing. Just seeing his gigantic cape made his heart crush, and with it, an irresistible urge to hold him in his arms. It was him, it was Chanbgin.

He heard him talk.

“There, it should be enough.”

The witch turned around and took whatever herbs he was handling – chamomile, dandelion, oregano and ginger – he put them in an old ruined mortar and crushed them. That familiar sight almost made him cry. He pulled out his wand and silently recited, as if he didn’t want to be heard, not even from the trees.

  
_“Curatius.”_

  
From that distance Jisung couldn’t see who was the spell directed to, until he heard chirping.

“Here, now you’re good, as new.”

He could practically feel the witch’s smile, and saw a small sparrow take flight.

  
Changbin lifted himself from the ground, patted his cape to remove the dust and headed towards a small wooden house on top of a hidden hill.

“So that’s where he lived,” he sadly said Jisung, hit by the realization.

“All alone,” Changbin opened the crackly door and he disappeared behind it, head-down.

“Without anyone.”

That night Jisung remained at the table as he watched the lowered gaze of the witch and his dull, lifeless look. Changbin ate his soup in the silence of his small, empty wooden house.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

May (1953)

“ _Stop_ , please,”

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut with his head between his hands.

“I can’t see you like this anymore,” he panted, his voice trembled, but the suffering wasn’t over.

  
The putrid stench almost made him puke, and he put one hand on his mouth to prevent it.

  
“What the hell is-” he lifted up his eyes and found himself in a completely dark room, the only thing he could see was an enormous cauldron in which a weird greenish slime that gave off an unbearable smell was boiling, but what shocked him was seeing Changbin, in front of it, taking a ladleful of it and pouring it in an old chalice.

“What the hell is he doing,” a sick thought took up room in his mind, and before he could think again, he heard his words and saw him collapsing on the floor, like a dead weight.

_“If I can’t die, let me fall in an eternal sleep, and never wake me up again.”_

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Jisung felt like the air wasn’t enough, his _soul_ was losing its vital breath. Anxiety was climbing out onto his flesh while he desperately tried to recover his senses, to come out of that place, to get out of _his_ head. Suddenly he was struggling to breathe, shaking, and found himself in his room. Changbin sat on a chair, way too calmly, with his legs crossed, staring at him with a neutral expression.

“Are you okay?”

Jisung coughed a couple of times, then he stood on his legs and ran to hug him.

  
He could have never found the right words to say to that old, broken soul in front of him which couldn’t seem common and insignificant, or even pathetic. He felt that Changbin’s heart was too cold and wounded to accept them or even want them. So he remained silent, afraid that even his tears could be inappropriate.

  
Changbin felt his shirt starting to get wet, he put one arm around Jisung’s back and held him tight.

“Jisung, you’re the only one who heard me, after sixty-seven years.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Days passed and the snow blew away, even if only momentarly, all the bad memories. Life went on. School, friends, his mother’s flower shop, Changbin’s potions, the stolen kisses before going to bed, and his hands, hesitant to hug him or not, as if he didn’t deserve the boy. But in those moments the human held them tight and would whisper to him _“I want to be with you, Changbin.”_

  
Sometimes Jisung left him alone, not wanting to be too intrusive. He probably needed his space, his privacy, and Jisung didn’t want to deprive him of them.

  
It went on like this for weeks. Jisung tried every single method to make him understand that he wanted him, he liked him, that he would have done everything, even going against his and Changbin’s nature, against whatever superior strength in the entire universe just to be with him. But Chanbgin clammed up, blocking him out of his thoughts. The witch vacillated, hesitated, blocked in an eternal turmoil.

“Changbin, whatever you think doesn’t matter, I don’t want anybody else if not you, stop hurting me- stop hurting yourself, whatever our destiny is, I want to change it”, he said to him one day, but Changbin only replied with “we can’t, we’re not meant to be together.”

Sadly, the destiny Jisung was talking about – it was laughing at them.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

One day, it suddenly happened. Like a storm in hot summer, Changbin disappeared.

  
Jisung simply didn’t see him anymore, he was gone. Not a note, not a piece of paper, nothing. At first, when he came back from school, he thought he just went again out looking for herbs, flowers, or whatever weird things he needed for his potions, but when the sky turned dark he noticed the witch still wasn’t home. An irritating voice was telling him that it wasn’t like he believed, but Jisung brutally shooed it.

The morning after, that voice sneered at him with malice.

He found the amulet on the nightstand.

For Jisung, it was the beginning of many endless, grey days.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

February 25th

A hat flew in the air, together with dozens more, among the loud cheering and ecstatic screams of the students.

“Jisung! I can’t believe it, this hell is finally over!” Hyuinjin almost cried, more because of the joy of finishing high school than of the graduation itself, but Jisung couldn’t blame him. He smiled at him and the blond boy took him by his wrist, “Come on, let’s go snap some photos! Minho!” he shouted at the boy on Jisung’s left, “You too, _come on_! Oh, don’t look at me like _that_ ,”

The said boy rolled his eyes and puffed, but followed him anyway.

He could hear Hyunjin talking to his sister, “Can you take a picture of us? Make sure you do it like this, here, we’ll look much better,” they took some kind of weird pose, but Hyunjin assured him, saying they looked cool enough, so Jisung stood there, in the middle of them.

“Perfect, that’s it- Minho, please come closer!”, Jisung heard him swear from his side but decided to ignore it.

“Now, smile!”

Jisung automatically lifted his lips, but inside he was everything but happy.

They ended up celebrating their graduation with way too much pizza and junk food. He was sure it was going to make him feel nauseous, and, obviously – as Hyunjin just couldn’t shut up about it – they drank alcohol _(“but Hyunjin, we can’t,” Hyunjin put one hand on his mouth, “Ssh! We’re only a year away from the maturity- today is a special day, let’s enjoy it”)_. Minho, however, had already started to drink without saying anything to them, and they just looked at him dumbfounded.

“What? You proposed it, and this stuff it’s not too bad, by the way.”

Even though it seemed impossible, Hyunjin’s hysterical laughs, Minho’s sarcastic self, and maybe the alcohol too, everything made him forget, at least for some hours, how much his heart ached.  
That night they slept all together in the same room, in the living room, more precisely, without even worrying about changing clothes or sleeping in actual beds; surrounded by empty cans and pizza boxes, as Minho snored like an old man and Hyunjin spoke in his sleep (how could he have an actual conversation with someone in his sleep?). Jisung was completely wasted; he slept with his head on Hyunjin’s butt, completely out of it.

Unconscious enough to not feel a hand caressing his messy hair.

The day after he woke up with a flower in front of him: a gerbera.

_(“Honey, how was your sleepover? Oh dear, you don’t look so good, what have you done?”, his mother said in the car when she came to take him from Hyunjin’s house._

_“Who gave you that flower?, Jisung stared at her without saying anything._

_“It means congratulations”_

_She smiled at him)._

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Jisung was good at lying. Therefore, it wasn’t hard hiding everything behind a smile, behind a kind gesture, or behind a _“don’t worry, it’s nothing”_ , after all, he’s been doing it for years. After his graduation, it became natural for him to start to help his mother at the flower shop. His mother complimented him, as no one could treat customers like he did. The dear, good Jisung, no one was as kind as him. Jisung smiled at her, glad that she was so proud of him, but deep inside he felt that, little by little, the mask he’s been assembling with so many efforts was slowly crumbling.

  
Flowers calmed him, distracted him, he liked losing himself in that myriad of colors and scents, as if he could detach himself from the world. But he felt that something, someone, missed in his life.

  
There wasn’t a day where he didn’t think about him, but during the night it was harder.

  
At night he had met him, at night he had held him, he had loved him, and, at night, he had lost him.

  
And that night, like many others, Jisung was sobbing in his bed, completely covered by his blanket, while Mimi rubbed his little head on his legs to comfort him, and Jisung wondered why he wasn’t good enough to make him stay. Even though he had abandoned him, never, never could he have hated him, even if he wanted.

He tried to distract himself, seeing other boys, but nobody was like him.

Nobody was Changbin.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

July 12th 

“Come on, man, it won’t be so bad,” Hyunjin told him as they walked. It was evening, almost 8 pm, and soon Jisung would have gone out for a date – another one – with some boy, this time someone the blond boy introduced him to.

Minho snorted, “Sure, you said the same thing the last time. Can you just give up? You can’t force people to go out with whoever you want, idiot.”

One of their usual heated quarrels started, again. They were like water and fire, incompatible – yet, so interesting to see together, Jisung mindlessly thought.

“I just want to help him! It’s clear he needs someone,” and Hyunjin completely got the point.

“Yes, but he’s not that loser you introduced to him the one he needs.”

Minho turned around to face him, staring at him, without saying anything else. Jisung felt vulnerable, his eyes spoke more than a million words, and he looked at him as if he _knew_.

He forced his lips and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, he’s going to come soon, it can’t be that bad, right?”

They kept on walking while Hyunjin victoriously provoked Minho _(“I told you he’s fine with it!”)_.

They separated in front of the fountain downtown.

“Okay, then good luck, let us know how it went, alright?” he put one hand around a very irritated Minho, “we’ll go for a walk,” and before he could answer, Hyunjin pulled him from his arm.

Jisung waved at them, a bit skeptical.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

The date was a complete failure. The boy – whose name was probably Sungho – didn’t do anything but talk about how rich his family was, about his father’s company, and how many acquaintances and contacts he could have – and then, after he drank a few too many glasses of _soju_ , he ended up collapsing in front of Jisung, crying about how much he missed his ex.

  
Jisung could have left him there, but his common sense and his mind, apart from the pity he felt for the boy, pushed him to take him from behind his armpit and drag him out of the restaurant and, after calling a taxi for him – he sent him to his house safely.

  
A puff, followed by a snort, left his mouth at the absurdity of the situation as he headed towards his house. It wasn’t even that late – 10:24 pm – and his legs took him without even thinking on a swing in the middle of a park. The fresh air tickled his legs and his naked arms, a light and unusual shiver ran upon his back and he lifted his gaze towards the sky, hearing attentively the crickets sing and people conversing a few dozens meters away from him.

  
He was alone in that deserted park, and for a moment after months he felt at peace.

  
His expression changed and he exhaled, “Maybe it’s just not meant to be.”  
He started to swing, at first slowly, then faster and faster, and a sudden laugh came out of his lips. He laughed, between himself, thinking about how silly he was.

  
“Yeah, I’m so, so silly,”

Suddenly he saw two small bright yellow dots in front of him, just near the thick bushes. Afraid, he planted his feet on the ground and the squeaky noise of the swing stopped, only to realize almost right away what they belonged to.

“Kitty! Come here, come on,” he made a gesture with his hand to call the cat, which started to slowly walk towards him until it was facing the human.

  
He got up and while he was crouching down he saw the big black cat starting to change form, and felt a familiar knot at the mouth of his stomach twisting around; his heart seemed to stop.

“Jisung.”

Jisung’s eyes widened and remained paralyzed, the being before him watched him with sad, regretful eyes full of shame.

  
He saw him getting closer, but when he tried to touch his hand he – maybe too violently – smacked it away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Changbin didn’t seem surprised, as if he expected that reaction.

“You…you, how _dare_ you,” he felt the rage prickling inside him, in that moment it was stronger than the other part, the one which trembled with joy knowing he was _there_ , he was _alive_ and he was _back_.

  
“What are you doing here? You’re back after six months, after you left me alone, you abandoned me. Without saying anything, after I did everything to make you stay, to convince you. I fucking told you I loved you,” hot tears were running on his cheeks.

  
“But what have you done? You just blocked me away, you disappeared and without saying a-anything-” he puked those words on him until he felt his own face contorting, he was ugly crying, bawling, but he didn’t care a bit.

“Y-you left me alone, and I was so, _so_ stupid- I kept thinking about you, every fucking day, Changbin,” he caught his breath.

“You’re a fucking piece of shit, I hate-” his bent shoulders were trembling as he tried to hide his face.

Changbin didn’t say a single word.

“So, don’t- don’t come here like nothing happened, what are going to do now? Do you want me to forgive you? Because I won’t, Chanbgin.”

  
He looked at him, and for the first time he could observe him, his hair was definitely longer. Some black tufts went past the base of his neck, his bangs almost covered his eyes, those dark eyes – God only knew how much he had missed them, and now they were encircled by deep dark circles. His lips were clenched in a tight line; however, he kept staring at him without looking away.

“Jisung, I missed you so much,” the human opened his mouth to talk but the other shushed him, “please, let me finish, I just want to talk to you, then you’ll be free to do what you want.”

Jisung closed it, uncertain.

“I couldn’t take it anymore, everything was just too much for me. How could I possibly have thought, _me_ , a damned witch- with you?” his voice was trembling; it was almost weird seeing him so vulnerable.

“I involved you in this situation, if I wasn’t here you would have lived a normal life, like every other human of your age,” he paused, “but I corrupted you. I ruined everything, I _dirtied_ you.”

“I should have never entered in your life, as if a future between a human and a witch could even be possible,” a humorless laugh left his lips.

“We would have gotten together and I would have had to see you grow up, getting older, while I would have still kept on living on this earth.”

  
Jisung was speechless, he knew Changbin was partly right, but-

  
“-but, after all, I love you, Changbin,” his eyes focused on the ground, “I can’t help it.”

Those words completely made the witch lose control, and he had to battle with himself to refrain his arms from engulfing the human in a breathless hug. He cautiously tried to move closer to him and a hesitant thumb removed a tear that ran over Jisung’s cheek.

“Me too, Jisung. I love you too.”

Jisung hiccupped and soon he was in those strong arms, oh, he had missed them so much in those months. He heard Changbin whisper in his ear “you’re even more beautiful than before”, his heart couldn’t help but jump.

He felt him moving away from him.

“That’s why I decided to become a human.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Changbin travelled, and left behind him a piece of his heart. He will never forget the last time he saw that plump, soft face as he peacefully slept, unaware of the pain he would have caused him. He had to leave him to save him, and to save himself. With a last kiss on his forehead, he left that house.

  
He committed the mistake of turning around to look at him, just like Orpheus turned around, only to lose Eurydice forever, and his heart broke into a million pieces.

  
_Changbin left, travelled, and he felt be alone again like he had been years before._

  
_But Jisung was more important, even more than his own life, and if destiny had laughed at them, then, he would have changed that destiny once and forever._

  
_He went and met a powerful witch, Esther, an old crouched woman with long, frizzy grey hair, whom at his request loudly laughed at his face._

_“You? A witch who wants to become human? You must have lost your mind, young boy.”_

_And the old witch was right, Changbin was crazy._

_The witch looked at him with pity in her eyes, as if he were a freak, while he begged her, “I’ll give you all my powers, everything, but please-”, he implored her._

  
_“Make my wish come true.”_

_Esther looked at him pitifully, but she nodded._

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

_“Boy, take it. Drink it together with your blood, on a full moon night, and you can say farewell to your esoteric powers.”_

  
_Changbin took the small bottle and thanked her a million times, until the witch got irritated._

_“Yes, yes, no go away,” she shooed him brusquely._

_But Changbin continued to bow down, eyes full of tears that threatened to come out, after weeks of searching, of tries and potions – it was almost like he had to die again, just like that time – but this time it would have been different._

  
_He greeted her and ran away._

_Esther snorted._

_“What a stupid guy,” she said with a melancholic tone._

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

Jisung looked at him incredulous, “Are you kidding me? You want to…give away all your powers?”

He couldn’t believe his ears, he shook his head and furrowed his brow, turning on the other side.

“I did everything I could in these months to get to this point, I wanted this, Jisung.”

Jisung felt the witch behind him, his warm breath over his neck.

  
“I did it for you, and for me. Jisung, I’m so _tired_ , all these years literally spent on this earth, I just want to be able to die like a normal human,” those words rang an alarm in Jisung’s head, which suddenly turned to the witch’s direction.

“And I want to do it with you.”

He took the small bottle and, like a déjà-vu, the other hand took his wand, _“cruciatus”_ , a faint whimper came out of his lips as a wound was opening along the palm of his hand. Jisung jumped but Changbin stopped him; he quickly opened the bottle and poured the thick blood inside it, only to swallow the entire purple substance.

  
It didn’t come immediately, but after minutes he was enveloped in a void blankness, as if someone broke him in two.

This time, destiny furiously yelled, instead of laughing at him.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

When he woke up, Changbin felt like someone had removed some organs. He felt _emptier_ , but also _lighter_ , and especially after seeing Jisung’s worried face near his bed staring at him with his big, sweet eyes, he felt like he had really started to live on that day.

Jisung introduced Changbin to his mother.

“Fuck, she looked me up and down all the time, I’m sure she doesn’t like me, shit, if I had my powers I could had easily read her mind,” Changbin swore as one hand nervously went through his black locks, sighing. Actually, Changbin hadn’t lost _all_ his powers; obviously, he couldn’t read minds or change form, or teleporting himself on the other side of the world, but he could still do easy and small spells or talismans.

“That’s not true, she was only curious, you’re basically the first boy I took home,” Jisung replied, slightly embarrassed, “she must have thought you’re, you know…special.” Changbin saw that familiar red paint the boy’s ears, and a content smile involuntarily appeared on his face.

  
“Oh, really?” his fingers brushed against those inflamed ears, tickling him, “And how special am I, would you show me, honey?” his tone became more seductive, and Jisung couldn’t help but get anxious under his touch.  
“Uhm,” he mumbled some indecipherable words, fidgeting with his fingers, visibly embarrassed.

“Honey, you’re making me s-”

Soon they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jisung literally tossed Changbin out of the bed, whom looked at him with an annoyed expression.

“Jisung what the fuck,” he whispered with a low tone, but the other answered only with an apologizing look on his face, “Yes? Mum open the door!”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

“You know what, I think I should find a job,” Changbin said while mindlessly looking at the ceiling above him.

  
Jisung lifted his head from his chest and looked at him as he closely listened to him.

“Yeah, I mean, I can’t obviously keep on staying secretly here, like I’m an infiltrate or what. Your mother is going to found out, if she hasn’t already noticed.”

“Do you want to live with me?”

“What?”

“I know it’s sudden, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I’d like…I mean, if you want, we could…live together, I mean- I already had in mind to leave from this house, now that I graduated, we could find a place together”, Jisung started to fidget nervously again, playing with the hem of his shirt while he refused to look at him in his eyes, while he, on the contrary, stared at him speechless.

“Jisung, tha’ts, wow, it’s a big step, you know it. And I don’t even have a job…”

“Well, there would be a solution for that.”

The dark-haired boy looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“My mother’s flower shop.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

It turned out Jisung’s idea was completely reasonable, and after talking with his mother, he managed to convince her to assume Changbin, even though she was dubious.

  
_(“Are you sure he’s an expert of flowers and plants?” his mother asked, hesitantly arching one eyebrow._  
_“Oh, you can bet on it, even more than me”, Jisung chuckled)._

Jisung was in charge of accounting and generally he dealt with the cash register, ready to serve clients, while Changbin prepared all sorts of bouquets and took care of the flowers, or he prepared various combinations of healing herbs _(his mother was amazed by him, it would have been fantastic to add a herbal area in the shop, “honey, that’s a brilliant idea, but I honestly know nothing about herbal stuff”_ ).

  
But Changbin knew something about it, maybe too much, and that is why he was now in the room inside the shop mixing healing herbs (and doing some spells he still was able to do) for the clients.

  
Jisung was sure sometimes he spent too much time staring at him while he cut the leaves with an attentive and focused look, which he found incredibly attractive, even though he was only handling flowers.

“You know I can see you even if I’m not looking at you, right honey?” he replied without taking his eyes off the yellow roses bouquet he was preparing.

Jisung squeaked and internally melted at the pet name and turned around, already feeling his cheeks burning up.

“S-shut up.”

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

They managed to rent a small house, a few block away from his, where prices were more affordable and the air was fresher, and the environment simply less industrial, less sophisticated. Changbin was used to nature, after all, and Jisung didn’t mind being a bit away from the noises of the cars and the blinding lights of the city.

  
After a few weeks Jisung had succeeded in saying his mother that Changbin and him were a couple, to which his mother replied almost laughing, _“You really thought I didn’t realize it? Oh, darling, sometimes you can be so obvious like an open book.”_

  
His mother understood they needed their space, and accepted the fact that they wanted to live together, but not without warning Changbin _(“Boy, you seem like a nice guy, but try to make my son cry and I won’t hesitate to become a hyena”, she laughed as she pinched his cheek, but Changbin was terrified)._

  
He chuckled at seeing how his boyfriend’s personality literally became part of their house. He looked at him with adoration while he watered a ficus; he was precise and prudent, and Jisung adored him. He loved event the way their bed smelled like him.

  
It wasn’t big, and not even new, but that was their place.

  
Sales have been great at the flower shop, the clients increased after announcing the enlargement with the herbal area, even if Changbin sometimes had problems with dealing with clients.

  
He complained when teenagers came to him to help them _“get their pimples away”_ or when they wanted _“longer and shinier hair”_ , he exhaled but ended up satisfying their requests. Jisung looked at him, smiling.

He was happy.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

That evening they came back early at home, Changbin tossed his shoes in front of the entrance and threw himself on the couch, exhausted and rumbling.

“Christ, my back is killing me.”

Jisung gave him a comprehensive look and went to drop his bag.

“Pizza and tv?”

“You know me so well, honey.”

They ended up cuddling on the couch, Changbin spooning Jisung while the boy was biting the skin of his fingers, focused on the romantic comedy airing on TV. His hand slightly caressed his waist, squeezing his skin every now and then through the shirt, until he found a weak spot and felt Jisung squeal under his touch.

  
“Changbin, you’re tickling me,” the caramel-haired boy felt him chuckle and his hand holding him even tighter and he instinctively pressed his body against his.

  
“Oh, is that an invitation, baby?” he breathed along his ear, the warm air brushing over the shell, which made Jisung violently shudder, and he hide his face, involuntarily exposing his bare neck in front of Changbin. The said one proceeded to sniff him carefully.

  
“You smell so good, I can’t believe I’m obsessed with it, _shit_ , it’s driving me crazy,” in that moment Jisung felt his humid and hot tongue alternatively lapping at his neck and biting, maybe too harshly, at his abused skin.  
Small whimpers left his mouth and he felt a hard bulge against his butt.

“Oh, honey, you’re gonna make me lose my mind like this.”

Jisung let out a full moan at his words, his underwear becoming tighter and damper, he could surely feel his dick getting wet at Changbin’s words. Oh, the way his whole body reacted only to his voice almost scared him.

  
Changbin slid one hand under his shirt and his fingers brushed against his already hard nipples; the impact of his hand against his warm skin made him twitch and he contorted his body, pressing it harder and harder to rub himself against the dark-haired boy’s dick.

  
“You’re teasing me,” he left a long lick on his red ear and bite his shell, sucking languidly on it; Jisung mewled and quivered while he mumbled unintelligible words together with his name.

  
Changbin unbuttoned Jisung’s trousers and pulled his hard cock out the underwear, smearing his precum all over the length with his thumb while his hand went up and down and Jisung couldn’t help but buck his hips.

  
The boy was sweating buckets, the uncomfortable position wasn’t making it any easier to more, and above all-

“Changbin, _wait_ ,”

The boy stopped almost immediately.

“Is there something wrong?”

Panting, Jisung turned his face towards him – he was looking at him with pleading, glassy eyes.

_“I want to see you.”_

Changbin’s expression automatically changed, as if his some sort of bestial unconscious side was switched on. He used his other hand to take his face and he pressed his lips on Jisung’s, with boiling passion, his tongue sliding past his lips, sucking on them, biting them. He grunted when he felt the boy tremble and gasp under him.

  
He moved away from him to look at him straight in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful, I could look at you for hours.”

Jisung flushed violently, but moved closer to him and timidly kissed him, while Changbin started to jerk him off again, this time faster – but his hand suddenly stopped.

“Let’s continue in the bedroom, baby,” without even giving him time to reply, he took him in his arms (Jisung literally squealed) and when they got to their room, he put him down on the bed, only to crawl forward on his body.

He removed his clothes until he was naked, and stopped for a moment to admire his slender and slightly feminine body.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Jisung had one arm covering his face, but Changbin saw him nodding his head.

“I need you to use your words, sunshine,”

Jisung realized how much he liked being worshipped by him, or even controlled, as he felt how much he actually reacted, even involuntarily, to every single word or gesture he did.

“Yes…I-I want you to fuck me, Binnie.”

He felt him exhale and grunt, but he couldn’t even look at him as he felt his leg being pulled – Changbin started to kiss the top of his foot, only to advance on its entire length until he reached his tight, where he sank his teeth and Jisung gasped at that, his cock twitched and he could feel the point of his it leaking precum. Changbin _sneered_ , satisfied.

“Can you…please, Binnie, I want to see you too,” without hesitating for a second, Changbin took off his shirt, now bare-chested in front of him. He heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled, and Jisung let out an indecent sound, aware of what was coming next.

  
Changbin snickered, and, to his pleased surprise, he saw the way Jisung’s eyes widened at the sight of his erect dick. He saw him hesitantly getting up, to shyly ask him, “Binnie, can I, uhm…can I suck it? I mean …” he saw him swallow.

Changbin, as hard as he was, didn’t want to force him, but he insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m completely sure, I swear.”

After some seconds, Changbin turned around and laid on the bed, while Jisung awkwardly moved closer to his cock.

  
After one last glance, he opened his mouth and Changbin felt his uncertain tongue licking the point of his dick, and he literally emitted a growl, and Jisung continued, this time taking it with more confidence. He licked his member, almost reaching three quarters of it, and the way Changbin was panting, bucking slightly his hips, told him he wasn’t doing a completely horrible job.

“Oh, baby, you’re taking me so well, look at you,” with his thumb he caressed his cheek, inside which he could feel his own dick throbbing.

“You’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth, I can’t wait to fuck you _so_ hard.”

Jisung moaned around the cock and arched his back at his words, feeling his dick twitch and he panted, searching for friction, touch, anything. Changbin literally had to refrain himself from taking him and fucking him, right then and there. He saw the boy looking at him through his lashes, while he continued on sucking him, even more vigorously, and from that position he could catch sight of his leaking cock that was practically dirtying the sheets.

  
Jisung felt him growing even bigger inside his mouth and he felt one hand on his head, “Honey, if you keep going I’m gonna come,” but he kept on sucking, lapping, ignoring that hand which tried to make him stop.

  
“Baby, I’m c-”, with a raspy moan he came inside his mouth, and Jisung only managed to swallow the first spurts of semen, then he moved away and the rest of the thick, salty liquid ended up on his cheeks and his red lips.

  
At that sight Changbin couldn’t help it anymore: seeing him sperm on Jisung, who looked at him, aroused, and the way his cock and his precum was running on his inner thighs. He was so wet, like a rabbit in heat, begging to be bent over and fucked.

“Binnie, I’m sorry, I wanted to- it wasn’t perfect, I know”, but Changbin took him from his arms and connected their bodies, as he kissed him harshly, then licked his cheeks, his chin, his neck.

“Honey, that was fantastic”, he assured him, “but I’m still not done with you,” he said, as he licked his lips.

He picked him up and flipped him over the bed, while he rummaged in the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, inside of which he took out a small bottle of lubricant.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next week” he said as he proceeded to ardently bite down on his neck, while Jisung moaned loudly under him, holding tight his big arms.

“I’m gonna prepare you, okay? Tell me if it’s too much,” the other, a bit worried, nodded. He opened the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount of the gel on his fingers, then – after spreading his legs, he put some of the substance on Jisung’s rim, who shuddered at the weird sensation of the cold fluid on his private parts and because he’s never felt so exposed to him.

  
Changbin carefully started to massage his entrance, and inserted one finger inside – Jisung gasped at the intrusion, feeling it moving inside him, back and forth, while he spread the fluid – then he pulled it out, only to get inside of him again, going deeper, and when he felt a second finger being added at the first. When he literally felt him scissoring him apart, it was then that Jisung became a mess of convulsions and moans.

“B-binnie, what- oh, it feels so weird, but- oh”, he panted, open-eyes, never having felt a sensation like that before that moment.

  
After several minutes his rough fingers brushed over a sweet spot and Jisung arched his back, trying to fuck himself on Changbin’s fingers.

“God, you’re so sensitive, you’re already almost coming and I didn’t even put it inside,” but the boy couldn’t answer, too busy crying and tightening around his fingers.

Changbin snickered.

“Oh, you get excited when you hear me talking like that, Jisungie?”

He continued to stretch his hole out, sticking his fingers in deep then pulling them out; as he heard him whining he pulled them inside of his now red and swollen rim, only to hear him cry with pleasure.

  
“Changbin, please, put it inside, I can’t take it anymore.” at this point he felt he reached his limit, so Changbin took his fingers out and grabbed the condom on the bed, broke the plastic and rolled it over his dick, already positioned before the reddened and sticky hole of the boy.

  
“I’m gonna put it in,” he saw him nodding and he slowly started to push the point in his opening, which widened at easily slide inside of the twitching and warm hole. Ho stopped and took a deep breath, then, after making sure Jisung was fine, he went on until he was completely inside of him and his balls touched his ass.

  
Jisung felt so full, he was still, paralyzed – obviously inexperienced, he didn’t know how to move, but feeling the dark-haired boy caress him and whisper sweet words in his ear calmed him. His hands touched him everywhere while he slowly started to move, picking up a slow but steady rhythm – Jisung ended up following it and soon they were moving as one.

  
Whines left his trembling lips, but Changbin picked up the pace – he took him from behind his knees, he lifted his legs up and started to fuck him against the bed which creaked under them.

  
The room was full of moans, hiccups and gasps. Jisung was dripping with sweat and tears and he couldn’t help but grab onto Changbin’s arms as he wrapped his legs around his waist, while he continued to reach their climax.

  
He rested his forehead on his shoulder, and Changbin slightly turned around to kiss his temple, making him blush. Changbin smiled at him.

“God, you’re incredible, we’re literally fucking and you’re blushing only because I gave you a chaste kiss?” Jisung furrowed his brow and a small pout was forming on his lips, which Changbin shooed away when he took his face with his thumb and his index finger to kiss him.

“You’re so fucking adorable.”

He fiercely kissed him, like it was the first and the last time they kissed, as if only the two of them mattered in that moment, and the world was just useless and superfluous. Only Jisung and him counted. He softly licked his lower lip, and it drove Jisung crazy, whom held onto him even tighter, and Changbin felt him tighten around him. He kissed him and swallowed him cries, until he felt him lament.

  
“Binnie, I’m gonna come,” Changbin quickly increased his speed and fucked him ever harder, and Jisung was a sobbing mess, coming with a choked cry, tears streaming down his face. Changbin drove him through his orgasm and the boy felt his legs shaking at the overstimulation, writhing under him. Him, on the other hand, came after a few seconds, as he kept on abusing his excessively stimulated prostate and begged him to stop.

  
“Stop, Changbin, I just came, _ah_ …ah,” he told him, but, almost as if he were coming again, semen mixed with transparent liquid came out of his dick, and Changbin literally saw him twist and shake as he cried, exhausted from the sensitivity of his dick. Snot and tears wet his face, while that way too long orgasm drained him from inside, the pleasure too much for his body.

Changbin held him worriedly, he caressed his face and Jisung rubbed it on his hand.

“Changbin, that was _incredible_ ,” he panted and Changbin let out a breath of relief, as he slowed down, still inside him.

  
He slowly pulled his member out of him and the moans decreased. Both of them were regaining their breath, Changbin moved closer to him until both of their foreheads were touching.

  
“That was…wonderful,” he chuckled as he stared into those beautiful, overtired eyes. But his lips folded into a smile, and Chanbgin gave him a small pat on the nose.

“Are you okay? You scared me for a moment, I’m sorry, maybe that was too much.” Jisung nodded shyly as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Yes, it’s just that, uhm, you made me feel very good…” he flushed again and Chanbgin left a peck on his forehead. He got up, tossed the condom after tying it in knot and took the boy in his arms.

“Come on, time to wash up, squirrel-boy,” Jisung whined but let him took him in the bathroom, where they spent more time kissing each other instead of washing up.

That night they slept together, their limbs tangled up as if they were an only being.

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

November 3rd

“Are you kidding me? It’s _obvious_ I’m right, even an idiot could figure it out, Minho”, Minho huffed while he did everything to not choke the blond boy in a public place and risk to get arrested.

“God, you’re so fucking _childish_ , if you want me to say you’re right okay, _yes_ , shit, you’re right, you dickhead,” he heard Hyunjin dramatically gasp, then looked over him to see him with one hand over his mouth and the other one on his heart, offended.

“Oh you’re doing it on purpose now-”

Jisung amusedly watched the two boys bickering behind them, while he walked with Changbin.

“Christ, will they ever realize they just want to fuck each other?” he sighed while with one hand he sucked on a lollipop and the other he tightly held Jisung’s slightly dry and cold hand.

“Changbin! Sssh! They could hear you…” he lightly slapped his shoulder and Changbin faked pain as he shrugged, “What? I’m just saying the truth.”

Jisung smiled at him anyway and intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s go, or we’re gonna lose them.”

That night it was freezing outside, he felt the cold seeping into his bones, but the first lights of the upcoming Christmas and the noisy chatter of his friends, together with the hand that held him tight made him happy.

Jisung looked at him and held him even tighter, letting that hand guide him for much longer time.


End file.
